


To Live, Die and Live Again in Cascade

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are losing their heads in Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live, Die and Live Again in Cascade

## To Live, Die and Live Again in Cascade

by Kathi C

Jim, Blair and all things Sentinel belong to Bilson, DiMeo   
et all. All things Higlander belong to Panzer/Davis and Rysher. I making no   
money, either with this story or my job so don't bother to sue.

I wrote this about four years ago and it was posted then but didn't make it to the archive. I've corrected a few things since then.   
Thanks to my alpha reader and typist Dee ("the bar scene kinda drags a   
little"). Thanks as well to my beta readers Ailish(love that evil Methos),   
Shelley (Show me some movement), and Gabrielle (Commas R Us). Never tell anyone who likes to read your stories, "Hey see if this works." They make you write it.   


Nobody that we care about stays dead in this story. Remember this.   
FYI - In my world TSbyBS never happened and Richie never died. both were very bad dreams someone had after an anchovie pizza.

* * *

Blair Sandburg turned over and buried his face in the satin and steel chest of his lover, James Ellison. Jim tightened his grip on his young lover and sighed. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the quiet bundle in his arms. 

Blair normally wasn't quiet or still even in his sleep, but this latest case had them both losing sleep. Five decapitated bodies had been found in Cascade in the past five weeks and Jim was the lead investigator on the case. 

Not that there was much to investigate. No weapon found, no witnesses -- nothing. The identities of three men and two women had been easily discovered since they all still had wallets or purses with them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. One man and woman were actually from Cascade. The other men were from Dallas and New York, and the other woman from Toronto. 

They were all well to do, with different professions. Two men were married, the others single, and none had children. Other than two widows, none had any living relatives. All of the bodies were claimed, though. Aside from how they died, they didn't seem to have anything in common. Jim heard a small sigh and felt a nose rubbing his chest. "Morning, Bit," Jim said. "Nose need wiping?" 

"Morning," Blair said. "Itches." 

"Any other itches that need scratching?" Jim asked, pulling Blair up so that he could kiss him then nuzzle his neck. 

"Umm," Blair sighed. "Maybe one thing." He pressed his hardening cock into Jim's stomach. "Think you can make the itch go away?" 

Jim turned over and pressed his 'itch' into Blair's thigh. "Make you a deal," he said. "I'll scratch yours if you'll scratch mine." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

Pacific Heights Apartments, Penthouse 

"Methos." Pause. "Methos, time to get up." 

"Highlander, I have killed men for less," a voice under the blanket groused. 

Duncan MacLeod was over 400 years old and Immortal, born in the Highlands of Scotland, but no one had ever made him feel like the man burrowed under the blanket did. 

"Methos, you're over 5,000 years old," Duncan chuckled, "and you're Immortal. You'd think you'd be able to wake up in the morning." 

"MacLeod, one of the perks of living this long is I don't have to get up in the morning," Methos said. 

Duncan sat down next to Methos on the bed. "I have coffee," he said. 

"What time is it?" Methos asked, uncovering his face. 

"Seven," Duncan said. "I thought we could have breakfast together before I head for Rainier." 

"You don't have to be there until 10," Methos said. 

"Well," Duncan drawled, "I can think of a few ways to pass the time." 

"Really?" Methos asked. "Do any of them require me to get out of bed?" 

"Not for an hour or so," Duncan grinned. "I can deal with that," Methos said, grabbing Duncan and pulling him down. 

Cascade PD, Major Crimes 

"Hey, Jim," Brown said as Jim walked over to his desk. "Where's your prettier half?" 

"I thought I was the prettier half," Jim said. "Blair says I am." Jim and Blair had been lovers for a year and 'out' for nine months. There were a few problems, but none from their friends and nothing they couldn't handle. 

"Never believe anything someone tells you in bed, Jim," Brown said. 

"Blair's at the university." Jim said. "Term starts next week, so he's got meetings all week." 

"Ellison! My office!" Simon yelled. 

"Our master's voice," Jim said, getting up. He walked into Simon's office and closed the door. "And good morning to you, Simon," Jim smiled. 

"I bet you wake up happy, don't you?" 

"For the past year." 

"Please don't take me there." 

"Sorry." 

"The mayor has already called me this morning," Simon said, glancing at the much-hated phone. "He wanted an update. I told him we had nothing new. He was not pleased." 

"Neither am I," Jim said. "We've got nothing, Simon. Less than nothing--no weapon, no witnesses--nothing. Serena did say the weapon was probably a sword or something like it." 

"Oh, that helps a lot," Simon smirked. 

"I just deliver the news," Jim said. "I don't make it up." 

"Well, we've got something else to add to the mix," Simon said. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his nose. 

"What's that?" Jim asked, dropping into a chair. 

"Five more murders," Simon said, and Jim groaned. "The day after a decapitated body is found, another body is found. These are shot execution- style with the same gun. They all have the same tattoo on their left wrists." 

"What makes you think they're connected?" Jim asked. 

"Because these five are from the same cities as your five," Simon said, picking up five more file folders and handing them to Jim. 

"I suppose I'm getting both cases," Jim said with a sigh. 

"Brown and Rafe will be working with you, and the chief says you get whatever you need," Simon replied. "The mayor says if it isn't cleared up soon, he'll call in the FBI." 

Jim snorted. "Just what we need," he said. "The feds coming in and stepping all over everything." 

"Then go solve it," Simon said. "Piece of cake for the Officer of the Year." Jim just glared at him. 

Rainier University, Student Union 

Blair walked into the student union and headed for the coffee shop. After two hours in a departmental meeting, he needed refueling. Stepping up to the counter, he ordered a large latte and a chef's salad. He paid for it then sat down to eat. 

Duncan walked into the coffee shop. As he walked toward the counter, he felt the faint stirring of an Immortal, rather a pre-Immortal. He got his coffee and bagel and slowly walked back across the room. He stopped when he got to Blair's table. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Blair looked up and found himself looking at one of the most handsome men he'd ever seen. . . next to Jim of course. _Answer him, Sandburg._

"Sure," Blair said. "Have a seat." 

"I'm Duncan MacLeod," he said. 

"Blair Sandburg. Call me Blair." 

"Student or teacher?" Duncan asked. 

"Both," Blair stated. "I'm working on my doctorate in anthropology, and I teach as well. You?" 

"History," Duncan said. "Mainly Celtic and European. This is my first term here." 

"Sounds interesting," Blair replied. 

"It has its moments," Duncan grinned. 

Just then, Blair's face lit up and Duncan followed his gaze. Duncan could almost feel the love pouring off the young man as another gorgeous man walked up to them. He kissed Blair's cheek, then sat down next to him. 

*Another pre-Immortal,* Duncan thought. _Wonderful._

"Hi, Bit," the man smiled. 

"Hi, love," Blair said. "Jim, this is Duncan MacLeod. He's a professor in the history department, his first term. This is my partner, Jim Ellison." 

"Mr. MacLeod," Jim said. 

"Please call me Mac," he offered. 

"Jim." 

"Simon actually let you loose?" Blair asked. 

"He knows I work better with a full stomach," Jim smiled. "A fed detective is a happy detective." 

"You're a police officer?" Duncan asked. 

"Detective." Jim said. 

"Cascade's Police Officer of the Year." Blair said proudly. 

"Congratulations," Duncan said. He felt a buzz. Looking up, he saw Methos walk in. "Speaking of partners." 

Methos walked up and sat down next to Duncan. "You left without waking me," Methos glared. 

"I tried," Duncan protested. "You called me names. . . in several languages." 

"You probably deserved it, whatever I said," Methos chuckled. His eyes fell on Jim and Blair. "Hello." 

"Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, this my partner, Adam Pierson," Duncan said. "Blair's a grad student here, and Jim is a detective." 

"Nice to meet you," Methos said. He looked at Duncan. "Joe called. He said he needs to talk to you." 

"I'll call him this evening," Duncan said. 

"Are you a professor as well?" Jim asked. 

"No," Methos said. "I'm into antiques and following MacLeod around." 

"Like a puppy on a leash," Duncan chuckled. 

"You really do want to sleep alone, don't you?" Methos quipped. 

"Get yourself something to eat," Blair told Jim. "Simon's going to call anytime now. I can feel it." 

"Be right back," Jim said. He got up and walked over to the counter. 

"A gay cop," Methos said. "I bet that went over well." 

"They didn't dare do anything to him," Blair shrugged. "Jim's got the best arrest/conviction record on the force, Officer of the Year, well-liked and respected by his peers, and glowing reviews from his superiors. We've had some problems, but nothing we can't handle." 

Jim returned with a cheeseburger, fries and large coke. "Jim, why don't you just inject the grease right into your veins," Blair said, making a face. 

"Blair, last night we had spinach lasagna," Jim said. "And the night before that was stir-fry chicken and rice. I'm entitled to clog my arteries every now and then." 

They made small talk while they ate. Jim was just finishing his fries when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and pressed a button. "Ellison," he said. He listened for minute. "All right, Simon, on my way." He turned off his phone. "Come on, Chief," he sighed. "They found another one in the warehouse district." 

"Oh, man," Blair moaned. "Let's go." He picked up his backpack. "It was nice to meet both of you," he said then hurried after Jim. 

"They're both pre-Immortals," Methos said as they watched the two men leave. 

"I know," Duncan replied. "I like them." 

"Definitely interesting," Methos added. "And not at all hard on the eyes." 

"I think I'm going to like Cascade," Duncan smiled. 

Cascade Place Apartment 

A man sat in a chair, in the small apartment. He was wealthy; he could have afforded the best, but this suited his purposes for the time being. He carefully cleaned his sword before putting it in its case. Getting up, he walked into the bedroom. 

"Comfy?" he asked the tied-up woman on the bed. "Well, don't worry. It won't be for much longer." With a chuckle, he walked back into the living room. 

Warehouse District 

Simon was standing with Brown when Jim and Blair drove up. They got out and walked up to the two men. "Hey, Simon, Don." Jim said. 

"Jim, Sandburg," Simon intoned. 

"Hey, Hair boy," Brown said to Blair. 

"What have we got?" Jim asked. 

"Number six," Simon said. "We do have a witness this time for all the good it'll do." 

"What's wrong?" Blair asked. 

"He's three sheets to the wind," Brown said. "Keeps talking about a lightning storm inside the warehouse. Rafe's talking to him now." 

"All right," Jim said. "Let's take a look." He looked at Blair. 

"I'll just wait here, " the young man said. 

"Good idea," Jim let out the breath he had been holding, as the trio headed for the warehouse. 

Pacific Heights Penthouse 

Duncan picked up the phone next to the couch and dialed a number. "Joe's," a voice said. 

"Hey, Dawson, it's Mac," he said. 

"Mac, we got a problem," Joe replied tensely. 

"Of course we do," Duncan said. "How come you never call just to say hello?" 

"Mac, this is serious," Joe said. 

"What's up?" 

"It looks like you've got an Immortal on a killing spree there," Joe said. "He's killed six Immortals, leaving their bodies to be found by the police." 

"Just what we need," Mac sighed. 

"It gets worse," Joe stated. 

"Of course it does. How?" 

"He's killing their watchers as well," Joe said. "He's killed five so far, and the sixth is missing." 

"Any idea who it is?" Duncan asked. He looked up as Methos walked into the room. 

"Not a clue," Joe answered. "We've got a watcher in the PD there. She alerted me last night when she finally managed to get her hands on the case files." 

"So the police think they have a serial killer on their hands," Duncan said. 

"The detective in charge of the case is a Det. James Ellison. Evidently he's their best." 

Duncan chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Joe asked. 

"I met Det. Ellison today," Duncan said. "His lover, Blair Sandburg, teaches anthropology here. From what Blair told me, Jim has the best arrest/conviction rate on the force. And guess what?" 

"What?" 

"Det. Ellison and his lover are both pre-Immortal," Duncan said. 

"You know what this means, Mac," Joe inquired. 

"Yeah," Duncan sighed. "I've got to find a head hunter before the cops do. I'll keep in touch." 

"What's this about a head hunter?" Methos asked as Duncan hung the phone up. 

"We got one in town," Duncan said. "Not only is he killing Immortals, but he's killing their watchers as well." 

"Gods, I hate it when that happens," Methos sighed. He slipped his arms around Duncan. Duncan kissed his cheek, then nuzzled his neck. "Finding out about head hunters turns you on, does it?" Methos smiled. 

"Being in the same state with you turns me on," Duncan growled. 

"Really?" Methos moaned. 

"Really," Duncan said as he latched onto the older Immortal's earlobe. 

"I take it this means we're not eating right away," Methos whispered. *Damn, MacLeod was good at this.* 

"Well, not food anyway," Duncan chuckled. He began backing Methos into the bedroom. By the time they reached the bed, Methos was completely nude. Duncan nudged him back on the bed. 

"Highlander, you're wearing entirely too many clothes," Methos growled. 

"You think so?" Duncan asked. "Maybe I should do something about that." 

"Maybe you should." 

Duncan stripped and lay down next to his lover. Reaching up, he ran his fingers along Methos' jaw. "Have I told you lately just how beautiful you are?" Duncan murmured. "And just how much I love you?" 

"Not in the past hour," Methos said. "And I love you, too." He gently kissed Duncan's lips. "Make love to me, MacLeod." 

"For the rest of my life." 

The Loft, that evening 

Jim was sitting on the couch going over the case files while Blair finished cleaning the kitchen. "Finding anything?" the younger man asked. 

"Not a damned thing," Jim sighed, frustrated. "I can't believe the only witness we have is a homeless drunk." 

"What did he tell you?" Blair asked. 

"Something about a lightning show inside the warehouse that blew out all the windows," Jim said. 

"That does sound a little far-fetched," Blair agreed. "At least this serial killer isn't calling the television station." 

"That's something." 

Jim leaned back on the couch with a groan and closed his eyes as Blair sat down next to him. "Come on," the younger man said. "Let me take you upstairs." 

"For mind-blowing sex?" Jim asked. 

"I thought I'd give you a massage." 

"Okay." 

"Then we can have mind-blowing sex." 

"It's a plan." 

Tuesday Morning , The Loft 

It was a little after six a.m. when the phone in the loft rang. "Ellison," Jim mumbled as he answered it, trying not to wake Blair. After a couple of minutes, he spoke again. "All right, Simon, I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Jim crawled out of bed doing his best not to wake Blair. His lover moaned as his snuggling partner disappeared in mid-snuggle. Jim smiled, shook his head, then placed his pillow next to his young love. Blair grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it. Jim dressed then quietly left. 

The twelfth body was found in an alley behind a strip mall. Simon looked up as Jim walked up to him. "Where's Sandburg?" the captain asked. 

"At home in bed hugging my pillow," Jim said. 

"You like doing that to me, don't you?" Simon said, as Jim chuckled. 

"What have we got?" Jim asked. 

"Twelfth verse same as the first," Simon sighed. "This one's female, shot execution-style, just like the others. By the lack of blood, I'd say she was shot somewhere else and dumped here." 

"No witnesses, I suppose," Jim sighed. 

"Not a one," Simon answered. "She was found by the manager when he came in to get ready to open. We've got a call in to the night manager. She usually closes up around one a.m., and the body was found at about five-thirty." 

"Simon, you know I hate this as much as you do," Jim said. "But unless we get a major break, we are dead in the water." 

"Jim Ellison admitting defeat?" 

"I'm just going to have to find a new way to approach this." 

Rainier University, History Department 

Blair was whistling as he walked down the hall. Duncan MacLeod had called him earlier and asked him to have lunch with him. Since Jim would be stuck at the station all day, Blair accepted. 

Duncan had an ulterior motive. He wanted to see if he could get any information out of the young man about the case his partner was working on. He had just finished hanging the last of his swords when there was knock at the door. 

"Come." 

The door opened and Blair walked in. "Hey, Mac," he said. 

"Hello, Blair," Duncan said. "I'll be ready to go in a minute." 

"No hurry," Blair told him. He looked at the swords on the wall. "Impressive collection." 

"Thanks," Duncan said. "I used to own an antique store. I still keep my hand in the business, doing restorations and consulting." 

Blair remembered what the coroner said about how six of the people had died. "Mac, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"Could you use a sword like this to decapitate someone?" Blair asked. 

"That would depend," Duncan answered cautiously. 

"On what?" 

"On the sword and the skill of the person wielding it," Duncan said. "Why?" 

"Just interested," Blair shrugged. He looked at the swords. "Can you use these?" he asked. 

Duncan chuckled. "I've only been in town for two weeks," he smiled. 

"Sorry," Blair said, grimacing. "It's just there's been twelve bodies, six of which have been decapitated. Everyone is breathing down Jim's neck to solve it." 

"I'll bet," Duncan said. "Any clues?" He tried to sound nonchalant. 

"Beats me, man," Blair said. "I'm not exactly on the inside circle here." 

"Ah." 

Duncan locked the last case. "Ready for lunch?" he asked. 

"More than ready." 

Cascade Place Apartments 

The Immortal gazed out the window as he sipped a glass of wine. Six Immortals and their watchers, twelve bodies in all. Just a prelude really, to his ultimate goal. He had a score to settle--a two-hundred-year-old score. 

His ultimate prize - Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. There was one other Immortal in Cascade besides MacLeod and his lover. They were for next week. After that, he would start his campaign of terror directed at Duncan MacLeod. 

Before this was over, MacLeod's lover and watcher would both be dead. He planned on killing MacLeod, but not before making him suffer... and he'd kill anyone who got in his way. 

Pacific Heights Penthouse 

Methos clutched the sheets as Duncan thrust his hard cock into his more than willing and very hot lover. Duncan reached around and grabbed Methos' cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before they both screamed as their orgasms ripped through them. Collapsing on the bed, both men tried to remember how to breathe. 

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in bed, sated, cleaned, and drinking red wine. Methos leaned back against his lover and sighed. 

"Did you get anything from Blair?" he asked. 

"Just that the police have no clues at all," Duncan said. "They also believe that six were killed with a sword." 

"Well, we know that's true," Methos said. "Did he tell you all this?" 

"It's more what he didn't say than what he did," Duncan said. "The little professor can lie with the best of them, but I'm used to being around people who lie a lot." 

"I want to know how he's finding their watchers." 

"Haven't a clue," Duncan said. "Maybe Joe can find out who's in town for us." 

"For what purpose?" Methos asked. 

"To warn them, maybe," Duncan said. "Whoever is doing this doesn't have a watcher or Joe would know who it was." 

"Unless he was in league with his watcher," Methos suggested. "It's happened before." 

"I'll think about it tomorrow," Duncan said. He scooted down in the bed and pulled Methos on top of him. 

"You are insatiable," the older Immortal said. 

"Complaining?" Duncan nibbled his neck. 

"Not a. . .ahh. . .a bit." 

852 Prospect 

Jim looked up as the door opened and Blair walked in. "Hello, Bit," he said. 

"Need cuddle, need cuddle," Blair said and launched himself at Jim. Jim caught Blair in mid-air and they fell on the couch. Before Jim could say anything, he found himself being thoroughly kissed. When it was over, Blair leaned against Jim and sighed. 

"Needed that," Blair mumbled. 

"Feeling better, Bit?" Jim chuckled. 

"Much," Blair said. "What's for dinner?" 

"Your turn to cook," Jim reminded him. 

"When I wake up snuggling a pillow and the love of my life is gone, it's your turn to cook," Blair informed him. 

"Is that so?" Blair just nodded. Jim smiled and said, "I ordered Chinese. It should be here in about ten minutes." 

"How's the world of academia?" Jim asked later as they ate. 

"Hectic, man," Blair said, swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "Give it a couple of weeks and things should settle down. How's the case coming?" 

Jim snorted. "It's not," he said. "All we need to find is someone who carries a gun _and_ a sword." 

"Oh, speaking of swords," Blair said. "Duncan MacLeod called me today and invited me to lunch." 

That set off Jim's alarms. "Did you go?" he asked, trying for nonchalant. 

Blair recognized Jim's tone. "Jim, relax," he said. "We just had lunch. You should see the swords this guy has on display in his office." 

"Swords?" 

"At least a dozen," Blair said. "Said he used to be an antiques dealer in Seacouver and still keeps a hand in it. He said he owns a dojo there now." 

"What kind of swords?" Jim asked. 

"Beats me," Blair shrugged. "Not my area." 

"Never stopped you before," Jim said with a straight face. It disappeared when he got hit with a napkin. 

Blair finished his dinner. "Well, I have work to do," he said. "Think I'll take a shower and get started." He kissed Jim, put his dishes in the sink, then went into the bathroom. 

As soon as Jim heard the water start, he picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

"Brown." 

"Brown, it's Ellison." 

"What's up? 

"Do me a favor and run a name for me," Jim said. 

"Shoot." 

"Duncan MacLeod. He's teaching history at Rainier but he just moved here," Jim told the other detective. "Last residence was Seacouver. He used to own an antique store. May own a dojo now. Get me everything you can on him." 

"This guy a suspect?" Brown asked 

"Let's just say he likes sharp objects." 

Blair came upstairs shortly after midnight. He wasn't surprised to see Jim still awake. The detective often said he had trouble sleeping without Blair next to him. 

"Now I need cuddle," Jim said with his version of puppy dog eyes. 

Blair chuckled and climbed in bed. "I think I can do cuddle," he said, pulling Jim to him. 

It didn't take long for the cuddle to get serious. Blair clutched the sheets as Jim kissed, licked, and nipped his way down his body. He licked the head of the younger man's very hard cock before kissing his way down it and licking his balls. 

"Please, Jim, please," Blair begged. 

"Please what?" Jim asked wickedly. 

"Oh, gods," Blair moaned. "Please suck me. Suck my cock!" Before Blair could say anything else, Jim deep throated him, making the younger man scream. Jim held his hips so he couldn't move. It didn't take long for Blair to shoot his seed down Jim's throat. He lay limply while Jim kissed his way back up Blair's body. 

"You okay?" Jim asked. 

"Oh, yeah," Blair said. "My turn. On your back, big guy. I want to be on top when you're in me." 

"Feeling adventurous this evening, huh?" 

"Well, if you're not _up_ to it..." Blair started to turn away. 

Jim growled and pulled him back. "You can't get away from me that easily," he said. He rolled on his back, pulling Blair on top of him. 

"Get me ready for you," Blair said. He grabbed the lube off the night stand and dropped it on Jim's chest. 

Getting Blair ready didn't take long. Blair threw his leg over Jim, and the older man steadied his cock as Blair eased himself down. 

"Oh, gods," Blair moaned. "You feel so good." 

"So do you, Bit," Jim whispered. "So hot, babe. Gotta move." They began to pound each other. 

Blair grabbed his cock and began to stroke it as he thrust himself against Jim. They were both so hot it didn't take long before Blair's second orgasm hit him, and he came on Jim's chest. His climax triggered Jim's, who thrust twice and spilled his essence into Blair. 

After Jim stopped trembling, Blair eased himself off his lover and lay next to him. As soon as he could, Jim grabbed the wash cloth Blair had set on the night stand and cleaned them both off. 

"Blair, do you think Duncan would talk to me?" Jim asked when verbal communication was once again possible. 

"Call him," Blair said and yawned. "I'm sure he would." 

"Night, Bit. Love you." 

"Love you, too, Big Guy." 

Rainier University, History Department - Wednesday 

Duncan hung up the phone. It was going to be a busy morning. Joe had given him the name of the only other Immortal known to be in Cascade. Fortunately for Duncan, it was an acquaintance of his. They weren't really friends, but at least they weren't after each other's heads. He was coming by at ten-thirty. 

Det. Ellison had also called this morning to talk to him. Duncan wasn't surprised. He knew after his lunch with Blair, his partner would be calling. He probably had Duncan checked out as well. The Immortal chuckled. _That will set off all the bells and whistles._

Duncan leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was going to be an interesting day. 

Cascade Police Department, Major Crimes 

A folder was sitting on Jim's desk when he arrived that morning. It was the rundown on Duncan MacLeod he'd asked for. Opening it, he began to read. Born in Glenfinnan, Scotland on Dec. 22, 1957, according to his driver's license. He was well traveled and wealthy. Owned an antique store with a Tessa Noel. She was shot by a car thief and died instantly. He sold the store and moved to Paris. 

When he returned, he purchased a dojo from Charles DeSalvo, deceased, a former mercenary. The dojo is currently being run by one Richard Ryan, who had a juvenile record as long as Jim's arm although nothing since he turned eighteen. 

Dead bodies seemed to turn up around him although none have ever been connected to him. Never arrested, although questioned a lot. 

Known associates were his partner Adam Pierson, a graduate student at the Sorbonne--they met in Paris three years ago--and Joseph Dawson, bar owner and blues musician. He was a double amputee, thanks to a land mine in Vietnam when he was nineteen. 

Interpol had a little more on him. He had been arrested for a jewelry heist, but was released when he produced an airtight alibi. He had been suspected in a couple of murders, but nothing was ever proven. He had also been questioned by the French Surete on several occasions, including the shooting of a police detective. 

On the other hand, the police, Interpol, and the military's CID also had crimes he had helped to solve, including a smuggling ring of international proportions and a mercenary ring. Jim shook his head. *Talk about your enigmas,* he thought. 

Picking up the phone, Jim called the University. After being transferred to Duncan's office, he made an eleven o'clock appointment with him. Det. James Ellison had a number of questions for Duncan MacLeod. 

Break Room, Cascade Police Department 

A young woman picked up a pay phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hello," a gruff voice said. 

"Joe, it's Robbie," she said. "Sorry for calling so early." 

" 'sall right," Joe said. "What's up?" 

"Det. Ellison just got a report on your favorite Immortal," she said, "police and Interpol." 

"He's probably thoroughly confused now," Joe chuckled. 

"I'll bet." 

"How are you?" 

"I've started covering my tattoo," she said. "I don't need the attention from the police or any rogue Immortals. I am also very glad I don't do field work." 

"Smart move," he said. "Look, keep your head down. I don't want to lose anyone else." 

Rainier University, Duncan MacLeod's office. 

Jim's appointment was at eleven but he was a few minutes early. As he stood outside the office, he listened to the conversation. 

"I thought as much," a foreign-sounding man said. "How did you come by this information?" 

"You don't want to know," Duncan said. "Trust me, it's reliable." 

"Any identity?" 

"No," Duncan said. "If he has a watcher, he hasn't seen fit to report it." 

"It's people like that who give us all a bad name," the man said. "Thanks for telling me." 

"You're welcome," Duncan said. "Watch your head." 

"And you as well." 

Just then the door opened and a well-dressed man stepped out, nearly running into Jim. "Excuse me, please," he said. 

"No problem," Jim said. 

"Come in, Detective," Duncan said as the other man walked away. 

"Friend of yours?" Jim asked. He walked in and shut the door. 

"Business acquaintance," Duncan said. 

"The antique business or the dojo business?" 

"Those are only two of my business ventures," Duncan said. "I see Blair told you about our lunch conversation." 

"Blair and I have no secrets," Jim said. He looked around. "You do have quite a collection." 

"Some of them date back a thousand years," Duncan said. "I acquired them over the years." 

"When was the last time any of them were used?" 

"When their owners died, I would imagine," Duncan said. 

"How long have you lived in Cascade?" Jim asked. 

"A little over two weeks," Duncan said. "I lived in Seacouver for fifteen years." 

"And Paris?" 

"I spend two or three months a year there," Duncan said. "Detective, may I ask what this is all about?" 

"I'm investigating several murders," Jim said. 

"And you believe I had something to do with them," Duncan said. "If I'm not mistaken, your murders started six weeks ago. I wasn't anywhere near here." 

"According to the police in Seacouver, headless bodies keep turning up there," Jim said, "as well as a few other deaths you were thought to at least know something about." 

"And I always told the police everything I could, which was generally not much," Duncan said. 

"Trouble just seems to follow you, doesn't it?" Jim said. "Interpol had quite a file on you, as did the French Surete." 

"I guess it's the circles I travel in," Duncan said. "Some of the people I know aren't exactly known for their scruples." 

As Jim questioned Duncan, he listened to his heartbeat and it never wavered. Either Duncan was telling the truth, or he was a very accomplished liar. Jim was sure he was holding something back. 

"Detective, if it will make you feel better, I am perfectly willing to let you test every sword I have here on display." Duncan smiled. "I assure you, you won't find anything." 

"I may take you up on that," Jim said. 

"Detective, do you actually think I had anything to do with those murders?" Duncan asked. 

"If I had the slightest bit of evidence to that effect, we'd be doing this at the station," Jim said. 

"Ah." Duncan looked at the detective and smiled. "Blair speaks very highly of you." 

"He's biased on the subject," Jim shrugged. 

"Not biased, just very much in love with you," Duncan chuckled. 

"You're changing the subject," Jim told him. 

Duncan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's cut to the chase," he said. "One, I am not your murderer. Two, I don't know who is. Three, if I had any information I could share with you, I would. Four, I am very involved with _my_ lover. I am not going after Blair." 

Jim's head came up on that last statement. "I never thought you were," he stated. Duncan chose not to call him on that. 

Jim opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door stopped him. He knew it was Blair before Duncan opened the door. 

"Hey, Mac," Blair said, walking into the room. "Hey, Big Guy." 

"How did you know I was here?" Jim asked. 

"I called the station," Blair shrugged. "How about some lunch?" 

"Sure," Jim said. He looked at Duncan. "I may have some more questions later," he said. 

"I've told you all I can," Duncan said. 

"Come on, Chief," Jim said. They left the office. 

Blair didn't say anything until they were out of the building. "Jim," he started. 

"You're wanting to know why I questioned him." Blair nodded. "I had Brown run a check on him." 

"And?" 

"And, from what I read, he attracts trouble about as well as you do," Jim said, trying not to smile. 

"Ha, ha." 

"The Seacouver police, Interpol, and the French Surete all have files on him," Jim said. "It seems dead bodies follow him around." 

"Neat trick," Blair said. "Any arrests for them?" 

"No, which just means they might not have had any evidence," Jim said. He sighed. "When this is over, you and I are going to take a nice long vacation." 

"Sounds like fun," Blair smiled. 

"And if you're good, I may let you out of bed." 

"And if I'm _very_ good?" 

"You'll need crutches." 

Week Two. Tuesday Morning, Cascade Marina 

Jim knelt in front of the decapitated body. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to sigh. Another body, again with no witnesses. For the first time in a long time, Jim actually felt like throwing in the towel and telling Simon to call the feds. He needed Blair here but the little professor had another meeting he couldn't get out of. 

"His name was Michael dela Croix, French-Canadian," Simon said. He handed Jim the man's wallet. 

Jim looked at the picture on the driver's license. The man looked very familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen him before. He stood up and moved so that the body could be removed. "And if he follows his pattern, we'll have another body tomorrow," Jim muttered. 

"Great," Simon said, chomping his cigar. "Anything more on that professor you questioned last week?" 

Jim's eyes grew wide. "Simon, that's it!" he exclaimed. 

"What's it?" 

"I remembered seeing this guy before, but I couldn't remember where," Jim said. "It was at MacLeod's office. He was coming out as I got there." 

"Did MacLeod tell you who he was?" Simon asked. 

"He said he was a business acquaintance," Jim said. "Simon, I want a search warrant for his home and office." 

"Give me an hour." 

Pacific Heights Penthouse 

"So what did Joe say last night?" Methos asked. 

"He should be here any time," Duncan said. There was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil," he said. He opened the door and let Joe in. 

"You are in trouble, my friend." Joe Dawson said as he walked in. 

"Good to see you, too, Joe." Duncan said. 

"Why am I in trouble?" 

"Hello, Methos," Joe said. "You look well." 

"Thank you," Methos said. "How's Richie?" 

"Joe," Duncan said. 

"We have a watcher in the police department," Joe said. "According to her, you are number one on the hit parade." 

"Tell me something I don't know," Duncan said. "Det. Ellison has already questioned me." 

"According to Robbie, James Ellison is a bulldog when it comes to solving his cases," Joe said. "He is going to stay on your case until he solves it." 

"Which no one is going to do unless our mystery Immortal decides to show himself," Methos said. 

Duncan nodded. "I've got a class to teach," he said. "See if you two can stay out of trouble." He grabbed his coat, kissed Methos goodbye, and walked out the door. 

Duncan had just pulled into a parking space when a squad car pulled up on one side of him and Jim Ellison on the other side. With a sigh, the Immortal climbed out of his car. 

"Detective," Duncan said. "What can I do for you?" 

"We're here to execute a search warrant," Jim said. "This is for your office and car." 

"I volunteered to let you test all the swords there," Duncan reminded him. 

"Just want to keep it legal," Jim said. "There was another body found this morning." 

"Sorry to hear that," Duncan said. 

"I'll bet," Jim said. "You know who it was?" 

"No, I don't." 

"It was the man I saw coming out of your office last week," Jim said. "His name was..." 

"Michael dela Croix," Duncan said quietly. "Damn." 

"Yes," Jim said. 

While Duncan and Jim talked, the officers were searching Duncan's car. "Detective," one of them said. He was holding Duncan's katana. 

"Careful with that," Duncan said. "It's over 500 years old and live." 

"Live?" Jim asked. 

"It's got a razor's edge," Duncan said. 

"You'll get a receipt," Jim said. "Shall we go to your office?" They started walking. 

"Oh, by the way," Jim said. "A warrant is also being served at your penthouse." 

Duncan groaned inwardly. He just hoped Methos had put everything away. 

Pacific Heights Penthouse 

Joe and Methos looked up when they heard the knock at the door. "Duncan forget his key?" Joe asked. 

"It's not Duncan," Methos said. He got up and walked over to the door. Looking out the peephole, he saw two men in suits standing there. Behind them were four men in police uniforms. 

Methos opened the door. "Yes," he asked. 

"Is this Duncan MacLeod's residence?" one of the men asked. 

"That depends," Methos said. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Det. Brown," he said, pulling out his badge as his partner did the same. "This is my partner Det. Rafe. We're here to execute a search warrant." 

"What!" Methos exclaimed. 

"If you would please step aside." Rafe said. 

"May I see your warrant," Methos said. Brown handed him the warrant as they walked inside. 

"You four start in the bedrooms," Rafe said. "We're looking for anything that can be used to decapitate someone, or a .25 automatic." 

"Methos, what's going on?" Joe asked quietly. 

"Well, you did say Mac was on the top of the hit parade," Methos shrugged. 

"Your swords..." 

"Are hidden," Methos whispered, "and very secure." 

"What about Mac?" Joe asked. 

"Shouldn't you wait until Mr. MacLeod is here?" Methos asked. 

"A warrant is also being served at Mr. MacLeod's office," Rafe said. 

"Oh, Mac is going to love this," Joe snorted. 

Just then the phone rang. With a shrug, Methos picked it up. "Pierson," he said. 

"Is everything all right?" Duncan asked. 

"It will be as soon as they get through tossing the place," Methos said, watching the detectives search the living room. 

"They're taking me to the precinct for questioning when they're through here," Duncan said. 

"Joe and I will meet you there," Methos said. 

"All right," Duncan said. "This should be interesting." 

"To say the least," Methos smiled. 

"Love you." 

"Beloved." 

The officers walked out of the bedrooms. "Nothing in any of the bedrooms," one of them said. 

"Nothing in here, either," Brown said. "All right. Let's pack it in." He looked at Methos and Joe. "Thank you for your cooperation." 

"Like we had a choice," Joe muttered as the police left. As soon as the door closed, Methos walked over to the window. He stood watching until the police had pulled away. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he walked over to one of the bookcases. Pressing what appeared to be a decorative knob, the bookcase slid away from the wall. 

Methos pulled out his sword and a gun which he tossed to Joe. He pulled out a second gun for himself before closing it. He looked at Joe who was staring at him. 

"The man who used to live here was very paranoid," Methos shrugged. 

"Lucky for you," Joe said. "Let's go rescue the boy scout." They headed out of the penthouse. 

Cascade Police Station 

Rafe and Simon stood at the window watching Jim question Duncan. The detective had spread out the pictures of the thirteen victims. 

"Are you showing me these for a reason, Detective?" Duncan asked. 

"This is just thirteen," Jim said. "I'm sure we'll find the fourteenth one tomorrow." 

"At the risk of repeating myself," Duncan said. "Are my swords the only reason I'm here?" 

"Not entirely," Jim said. "The fact that you were seen with the latest victim is part of it." 

"I already told you," Duncan said. "He was a business acquaintance." 

"Is that why you told him to watch his head?" Jim asked. 

"It's just a phrase," Duncan said. 

"It's interesting that you tell him that right before he loses his head," Jim wondered. 

"Coincidence," Duncan told him. 

"You know what I think?" Jim asked. "I think you're in this up to your eyes. If you're not the killer, then you know who is. At the very least, you know more than you're telling me." 

"I don't know who the killer is," Duncan said. 

"If you did, would you tell me?" 

Simon knocked on the glass. Jim walked out of the interrogation room. "Let him sweat," Jim said. "Let's see if Serena has anything for us." The two men walked out of the room. 

Methos and Joe were given visitor's passes, then directed to Major Crimes. Since Duncan was still in an interrogation room, they were told to have a seat. This did not sit well with Joe, who groused under his breath. 

"Calm down," Methos said. "They don't have anything on him." 

"That won't keep them from holding him for forty-eight hours," Joe said. "And they don't have to charge him, either." 

"I don't think they'll do that," Methos said. 

"Do tell, Oh Sage One," Joe said. 

Methos ignored the comment. "They have nothing to hold him on," Methos said. "The swords in his office aren't connected to any of these beheadings. I think Ellison will let him out if for no other reason than to see if he either incriminates himself or leads him to the killer." 

"You're sure about that?" 

"As sure as I can be." 

Joe just groaned. 

As soon as Blair could, he walked into Major Crimes. When he had called earlier, Brown had told him about the search warrants and that Duncan had been brought in for questioning. That made Blair swear under his breath. He left a message for Jim, saying he would be in about one. 

It was closer to one-thirty when Blair actually got there. He saw Methos sitting with an older man. Mac must still be in an interrogation room or maybe a holding cell, he mused. After dropping off his backpack, he headed for the interrogation rooms. 

He got there just as Jim and Simon were getting off the elevator. The detective was carrying a Japanese katana. Blair's eyes grew wide when he saw it. 

"Oh, wow!" Blair exclaimed. 

"Don't tell me you're an expert on swords," Simon smirked. 

"If it's genuine, you're holding a small fortune," Blair said. 

"All I know is it's not our murder weapon," Jim said. 

"You gonna let him go?" Blair asked. 

"For the time being," Jim said. "They're still testing the other swords." 

"You can hold him for forty eight hours," Simon reminded him. 

"I think we'll learn more if he's out," Jim said. They arrived at the room where Duncan was waiting and trying not to lose his patience. Blair followed Jim into the room. Duncan glanced up at them, not saying a word as Jim laid the sword in front of him. 

"It's not the murder weapon," Jim said. 

"I could have told you that," Duncan said. "As a matter of fact, I did." Duncan's smugness was getting on Jim's nerves. 

"You're free to go," Jim said. "Needless to say, don't leave town." 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Duncan said. As he stood, he picked up the katana and cradled it on his arm. 

"Mac, how old is it?" Blair asked. 

"It's been in my family for over three hundred years," Duncan said. "It was given to my ancestor by a samurai for whom he acted as second." 

"Seppuku?" Blair asked, and Duncan nodded. 

"My ancestor was shipwrecked in Japan during the 1600's," Duncan said. "At that time, the white man was considered to be a barbarian, a contaminant to be excised. Instead of killing him as he should have, the samurai took him into his home as a student. Because of that, his liege lord ordered him to commit ritual suicide. My ancestor was his second." 

"I'll explain the ritual to you later," Blair said to Jim, barely suppressing a shudder. "Adam is waiting for you upstairs." 

"Thanks," Duncan said. 

He took a deep breath and looked at Jim. "Detective, I am not your killer, nor am I your enemy," he said. "And I honestly don't know who is." He turned and walked out of the room. 

"Do you think he's your killer?" Blair asked. 

"I'm not sure, Chief," Jim said. "I do think he knows more than he's telling us." 

"Wouldn't be the first time, Big Guy," Blair said. "I'm going up to your office. You coming?" 

"In a few minutes," Jim said. Blair nodded and walked out. When he got back to the office, he saw Duncan and Methos talking to another man. He decided to walk over to them. 

"Hey, Mac, Adam," he said quietly. 

"Hello, Blair," Adam said. "How's your partner?" 

"Frustrated," Blair said with a sigh. "All the higher-ups think he should have solved this crime before it happened." 

"When this is over, I have the perfect place for a vacation," Duncan said. "We'll take you there." 

"Away from it all?" Blair asked. 

"You can only reach it by boat," Duncan said. "Oh, Blair, this is a friend of ours Joe Dawson. Joe, this is Blair Sandburg. Blair is Det. Ellison's partner and a teacher at Rainier." 

"Nice to meet you," Joe said. He was holding a cane in his right hand so he transferred it to his left to shake Blair's hand. 

When Joe switched hands, Blair noticed a tattoo on his wrist. It was the same tattoo some of the victims had. Blair barely managed not to say anything as they shook hands. 

"It's nice to meet you," Blair got out. "I better get back to work. I'll see you later." He turned and hurried away, leaving the three men staring after him. 

Jim was talking to Simon when Blair hurried up to them. He tried to interrupt them several times, but they either ignored him or told him to wait. Finally, he'd had enough. 

"Dammit, Jim, this is important!" he shouted. Simon and Jim glared at him. 

"Sandburg, what so damned important?" Jim asked. 

"Jim, you know that tattoo some of the victims had?" Blair asked. 

"What about it?" 

"There was a man with Mac and Adam just now," Blair said. "He had one of those tattoos." 

Jim looked at Simon. "Where are they now?" Jim asked Blair. 

"They were up by the bullpen," Blair said, "but they're probably on their way out." Jim and Blair headed for the stairs to go down to the entrance. Simon headed for the bullpen to see if they were there. 

The trio was standing on the sidewalk a few yards from the entrance. Jim spotted them first. "MacLeod, hold up!" he shouted. 

"What now, Detective?" Duncan asked, exasperated. Before Jim could say anything, a car started driving by. He spotted a gun sticking out of the window. 

"Everyone get down!" Jim yelled. Shots rang out just as everyone but MacLeod hit the sidewalk. He took three rounds to the chest, knocking him to the ground. 

"Mac!" Methos yelled. 

"Chief, call an ambulance!" Jim shouted. 

"No ambulance," Duncan said through gritted teeth. "Get me back to the penthouse." 

"He needs an ambulance," Blair said. "He'll die." 

"No ambulance," Methos said. "Help us get him into the car. It's right here." 

"We're not going to help you kill him," Jim said. 

Methos pulled out a gun. "You will help us," he said. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Joe, get his gun, the one in his shoulder holster." Joe walked over and got the gun, slipping it in his pocket. 

"You are so melodramatic sometimes," Duncan managed to say. 

"I do what's necessary," Methos said. "Detective, please help him into the car. Blair, you can drive." 

"Far be it for me to state the obvious," Jim started. 

"Felony kidnapping, life imprisonment, yada, yada, yada," Methos said. "Been there, done that." 

Everyone got in the car and Blair started it. "Where are we going?" 

"Pacific Heights Apartments," Methos said. "There's a private elevator to the penthouse." Blair pulled onto the street. 

Duncan's breath was becoming ragged. "Methos," he said. 

Still keeping the gun trained on Blair, Methos reached over the back of the seat. "We'll be home in a few minutes," he said. They continued to hold hands. 

They had just pulled into the building's garage when Duncan's hand slipped out of Methos'. Jim felt for a pulse. There was nothing. 

"He's dead," Jim said quietly. 

"Yes, he is," Methos said. 

"You are one cold son of a bitch," Blair said. 

"When I need to be," Methos said. "Pull into the space next to the elevator." Blair did as he was told. Methos reached over and took the keys then he and Joe got out of the car. 

Methos handed Joe the gun. There was very little said as Methos and Jim got Duncan out of the car and into the elevator. They were followed by Joe and Blair. Methos ran the card key through the scanner and they started up. 

When they got to the penthouse, Methos gently laid Duncan on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He kissed his forehead then stood up. 

"Have a seat," Methos said. "You're going to be here for a while." 

"What's to keep us from leaving?" Jim asked. 

"Nothing," Methos said with a shrug, "except for the fact that you want some answers, answers we may be able to provide." He headed for the kitchen. "Anyone want a beer?" Joe took one, but Jim and Blair just stared at him. 

For the next twenty minutes, Joe and Methos made small talk. Jim and Blair tried to ask some questions but they were ignored. Finally they gave up. 

Just as Jim was about to lose his patience and explode, they heard a sharp intake of breath from the couch. Jim and Blair stared as Duncan began coughing, trying to clear out the stale air in his lungs. 

Methos looked at his watch, "Twenty-three minutes," he said. "Not bad." 

"Glad you approve," Duncan said, slowly sitting up. He saw Jim and Blair staring at him. "You two look like you've seen a ghost," he smiled. 

"You were dead," Jim said. "You had no pulse." 

"Yes, he was," Methos said. He walked past them and handed Duncan a beer then kissed the top of his head. 

"What's going on?" Blair asked. His voice was steady but his body was shaking. Jim was afraid he would have a panic attack and took his hand. 

"Time for the truth," Duncan said. "I was born Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod in the Highlands of Scotland... in the year 1592." 

He paused to let that sink in. 

Nothing was said for a minute. "Are you trying to tell us you're 400 years old?" Jim asked. 

"Actually, he'll be 405 on the Winter Solstice in December," Methos provided. "A baby, really." 

"Does that make you a cradle-robber?" Joe asked with a smirk. Methos ignored him. 

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Jim asked. 

"One in every crowd," Duncan muttered. "I am Immortal. I died my first death in the year 1622 when I was thirty. It was during a clan war. Those like me cannot die although we can be killed." 

"How?" Blair asked. 

Jim looked at Duncan. "If someone decapitates them," the detective said. Duncan nodded. "So you're saying an Immortal is killing these people?" 

"So it would seem," Duncan said. 

"And we have no idea who it is," Methos said. 

"Are you Immortal as well?" Blair asked. 

"Yup," Methos said. 

"And how old are you?" the anthropologist asked. 

"Let's just say I was around before the years started going forward," Methos smiled. 

"That was almost two thousand years ago," Jim said. 

"By god, you're right," Methos said, chuckling. 

"You're not Immortal," Blair said, looking at Joe. 

"What makes you say that?" Duncan asked. 

"The tattoo on his wrist," Blair said. "I noticed it when we shook hands. The others who died had the same tattoo, and they were shot, not beheaded." 

"You're right," Joe said. "I'm a Watcher, and so were they. We watch the Immortals, chronicle their lives for history." 

"You're historians," Jim said. 

"Something like that," Joe nodded. "Most Immortals have their own Watcher. I've been Mac's Watcher for fifteen years." 

"I think I will have that beer now," Jim said. Blair nodded and Methos got them each one. 

"Look, I know this is a little much..." Duncan started. 

"A little much!" Blair exclaimed. He got up and started pacing. "No, finding out Jim is actually female would be a little much. This goes way beyond that." He took a long pull on his beer. Just then his expression changed and there was a tell-tale gleam in his eye. 

"Uh oh," Jim said. 

"What?" Methos asked. 

"Blair Sandburg, police observer has left the building," Jim said. If this weren't so serious, it would be funny. 

"And this is?" Joe asked, motioning to Blair. 

"Meet Professor Sandburg, non-stop probing questions are his specialty," Jim smiled. 

"And I have a million questions," Blair said. "Where did you come from? What about your parents? Are they Immortal? Are there a lot of you?" He started to ask another question, but Duncan held up his hand, stopping him. 

"If you promise not to interrupt," Duncan started. Jim snorted at that and Blair glared at him. "If you promise not to interrupt, I will tell you about our Immortality," Duncan said. Jim and Blair just nodded. 

"We don't know where we're from originally," Duncan explained. "We're foundlings, so we know nothing about our biological parents. No one's sure how many of us there are." Duncan went on to explain about The Game, quickenings, and other pertinent information with comments from Joe and Methos added to the mix. 

Blair and Jim listened in silence as Duncan talked, although Blair was fairly bouncing in his seat. Jim finally pulled him into his lap and held him. Nothing was said for a few moments when the Immortal finally finished. 

Jim looked at him. "You didn't kill those people," he stated. 

"No, I didn't," Duncan said, "but I need to find out who it is and stop him." 

"This is a police matter," Jim said. 

"No, it isn't," Methos said. "He's killing Immortals so it is for us to deal with, and we will." 

"Half those people were mortal," Blair reminded him. 

"Working in the Immortals' world," Joe said. "We all know the risks." 

"Whoever is doing this is a headhunter," Duncan said, "but what's worse is the fact that notoriety like this could expose all of us and that we don't need. It could make the gulags look tame." He stood up. "I need a shower," he said. "We'll talk some more when I get out." 

"Need some help washing your back?" Methos asked with a smile. 

"No, he doesn't," Joe said. "You go with him and we won't see either of you till morning." 

"Spoilsport," Methos pouted. "You're just mad because your lover isn't here." Joe didn't dignify that with an answer. 

"Even with this information, we're no closer to finding out who this Immortal is," Jim said, after dinner that evening. "The only thing we... I didn't know earlier is that he's Immortal." 

The men had spent the afternoon talking. Duncan had a captive audience for his travel stories in Blair, but they also talked about the case. Jim called the station and talked to Simon, assuring him that he and Blair were both fine. No, it was just a toy gun but Jim didn't know that until the perp had started firing. They were keeping an eye on MacLeod. Yes, they would be in tomorrow and fill him in on the details. 

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Blair asked. 

"If it's one of the boy scout's enemies, it could be anyone," Methos said. "Mac collects them like most people collect mementos." 

"I'm not that bad," Duncan protested. 

"Shall I name names?" Methos asked. 

Before Duncan could answer that, the phone rang. He leaned over and picked it up. "MacLeod," he said. 

"Well, so it is," a voice said. 

"Who is this?" Duncan asked. 

"Oh, I am hurt. I thought I made a better impression than that." 

"You're the one who's taking all the heads," Duncan said. 

"Why, so I am," the man chuckled. "Oh, and tell your cop friend not to bother with the trace. I've gone through so many different connections, even I'm not sure where I'm calling from." 

"What do you want?" Duncan asked. 

"You'll know soon enough," the man said. "I just have one question for you at this time." 

"And that is?" 

"Just how safe is your lover?" 

Duncan's head jerked to look at Methos. Before the Scotsman could say anything, he heard a click and he was disconnected. Methos could tell something was wrong and walked over to him. Duncan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, kissing his forehead in the process. 

"Mac?" Methos asked, suddenly worried. It became clearer when Duncan pulled him even closer. "He won't hurt me," Methos assured him. 

"I know," Duncan said quietly. 

"But you're going to worry any way," Methos smiled. "Thanks." 

"Before it gets any deeper in here, I think we need to go," Jim said. "If someone would be so kind as to take us back to the station so I could get my car, I would be very grateful." 

"I'll take you," Joe said quietly. "Adam has some reassuring to do here." He grabbed his keys and a card-key off the table by the door and headed out. 

"How did you get roped into all this?" Jim asked as they were heading to the station. 

"When this is all over, we'll sit down, have a beer and I'll explain how a tour in Vietnam led here," Joe promised. 

"That must be some story," Jim said. 

"It is my friend, it is." 

It didn't feel like Jim and Blair had been sleeping very long when the phone rang. "Ellison," he grumbled. 

"Number 14 on Madison and Fourth," was all Simon had to say. Jim was out of the house in ten minutes. 

"Learn anything from MacLeod?" Simon asked when they got back to the station. 

"Nothing," Jim said. "Quite frankly, I don't think he's our killer." 

"You seemed pretty sure of it yesterday," Simon reminded him. 

Jim shrugged. "All the signs were pointing that way, but he's got concrete alibis for some of the murders." 

"I knew it was too good to be true," Simon sighed. "Keep with it. I don't know what's going to happen if we have to call in the feds." 

"Me, either, Simon," Jim whispered. "Me, either." Just then, Blair bounced into Major Crimes. He would have bounced on top of Jim if he could have gotten away with it. 

"Geez, Sandburg," Simon said, sarcastically. "Do try and cheer up." 

"Hey, Simon," Blair said. He turned to Jim. "You ready for lunch, Big Guy?" 

"In a few minutes," Jim said. "You want to join us, Simon?" 

"And watch you two make eyes at each other and play footsies under the table?" Simon asked. "Thanks, but I'll pass." 

Rafe walked over to them. "Ellison, we just got the id on the latest victim," he said, handing Jim a file. 

"Any surprises?" 

"Were you expecting any?" Simon asked. 

"No, but it would have been nice," Jim sighed. "Come on, Chief. Let's get out of here." 

"He's going to burn out on this case if he's not careful," Rafe said. 

"That's what Sandburg is for," Simon said. "To make sure that doesn't happen." 

Jim and Blair were sitting in a Chinese restaurant when Blair remembered what Duncan had said about the vacation. "Sounds wonderful, Chief," Jim said with a sigh. "I'm gonna be more than ready for a vacation when this is over." 

"That makes two of us," Blair said. "Duncan said there would be four going besides us." 

"Yeah, well, if something doesn't happen in this case before long, I may be back to riding a beat," Jim said. He sighed. "I want to have another talk with Duncan. Let's see if there's anything we can do to speed up the search." 

"Do you think he knows all of the Immortals?" Blair asked. 

Jim couldn't tell if it was a serious question or not. He shrugged. "Beats me, Chief," he said. "You can ask him when you see him." 

"No more than you know all anthropologists," Duncan said when Blair asked him the question later. 

"Do you know how many there are?" Blair asked. 

"Nobody knows," Joe said. "Unless we see one die and come back or heal or someone tells us, we can't be sure." 

"I thought you watched the Immortals," Jim said. 

"The ones we can find," Joe said. "Duncan, Amanda's in Santiago and sends her love." 

"Who's Amanda?" Blair asked. 

"A thousand-year-old thief," Methos said. 

"She wants to know. . ." Joe began. 

"No, we haven't forgiven her," Duncan said. 

"Give us a hundred years or so and then we'll talk," Methos said. "Try to seduce Duncan, indeed." 

"It wouldn't have worked," Duncan said. 

"She's damned lucky I let her keep her head," Methos muttered. 

"I'll tell her not to visit," Joe said. 

"Anything new on the case?" Jim asked, steering the topic back. 

"Not a thing," Duncan said. "He hasn't called again either." 

"He will," Jim said. "He's enjoying this too much and since this has something to do with you, he'll call again just to gloat." 

"You sound sure of that," Joe said. 

"I am," Jim said. "I've dealt with this before. They always call." A shudder went through Blair as he remembered his run-in with a serial killer. Jim squeezed his shoulder to reassure him. 

"They found the fourteenth victim," Jim finally said. "I'm assuming it was dela Croix's watcher. He had the tattoo." 

"Damn," Joe said quietly. 

"I'm sorry I had to tell you," Jim said. 

"I would have found out eventually," Joe said, "and not from someone who cared." 

"When's Rich coming up?" Methos asked. 

Joe smiled at the mention of his lover. "He'll be here Friday morning," he said. "I told him to meet me here. I hope that's all right." 

"It's fine," Duncan said. "Where has he been anyway?" 

"I'm not sure," Joe admitted. "He said it was a surprise and that I would love it." 

"Well, Blair and I had better leave," Jim said as they stood. "Blair has an early class in the morning." 

"I'll call as soon as we know anything," Duncan said. 

"Same here," Blair said. "Duncan, lunch tomorrow?" 

"Sounds good," Duncan said. "Anyone else want in?" 

Everyone else had something else to do. 

"See you at noon." With that, Blair and Jim left. 

When they were downstairs, Blair came to a dead stop. He stopped so fast that Jim ran into him. The anthropologist didn't say anything, didn't move a muscle. 

"Bit?" Jim asked. "Is something wrong?" 

"Just a weird feeling," Blair said. He shook his head. "It's gone now." 

"You're probably tired," Jim said. "Let's get you home. We can take a shower, then cuddle until you fall asleep." They headed for the truck and home. 

The _weird feeling_ Blair had stepped out of the shadows, pulled a puff on his cigar, and watched the truck pull out of the garage. He smiled to himself. *So the detective has a partner,* he thought. _Wonderful. Something to keep him off his stride._ Since he was also a colleague and friend of MacLeod's, it would get to him as well. He chuckled. _This was going to be perfect._ He tossed the cigar to one side and walked out of the garage. 

Thursday Morning, Rainier University 

Blair was about halfway through his ten a.m. class when there was a knock at the door. When it opened, one of office aides walked in and handed him a note. It must have been important if they interrupted him during class. He quickly opened it. 

Simon Banks called. He said there was a problem with Det. Ellison and they need you at the station ASAP. 

Blair's heart skipped a beat as he crushed the note in his hand. Something's happened to Jim. "Class, an emergency has come up and I need to leave," he said. "We'll pick this up next week." He picked up his things and headed for his office. 

He didn't even bother to call the station. He knew if Simon had called, it was serious. He shoved some things into his backpack and almost ran to his car. He was slipping his keys into the door lock when he saw a reflection in the window of someone moving up behind him. Before he could turn around to see who it was, a cloth-covered hand was over his nose, and he quickly lost consciousness. 

Duncan was getting worried. Blair was supposed to meet him for lunch at noon, and it was now twelve-thirty. His first thought was that Blair might have gotten tied up with one of his students but a call to his office had gotten no answer. He was now standing in front of Blair's office knocking on the door and still getting no answer. More than a little worried now, Duncan pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Ellison." 

"Jim, this is Duncan MacLeod." 

"Have something for me?" Jim asked. 

"No," Duncan said. "Jim, Blair was supposed to meet me for lunch at noon. There was no answer when I called his office. I came over to check, and there's no one here. I don't suppose he's with you." 

"No, he's not," Jim said, his voice like ice. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." The line went dead. 

Abandoned Church Rectory 

The first thing that Blair was aware of when he regained consciousness was that his head was killing him. The second thing he noticed was that he was tied down. He opened his eyes and moaned. 

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious," a voice said. Blair turned his head to see where the voice was coming from and immediately regretted the movement. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself, then opened them again. When he did, he found himself staring at a man who looked like he stepped out of the pages of GQ. He would have been very handsome if his eyes hadn't appeared so dead. 

"Who the hell are you?" Blair finally managed to ask. 

"My name wouldn't mean a thing to you," the man said. 

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Blair asked. 

"That I can answer," the man said. "To give your partner something else to worry about." 

Blair's eyes grew wide. "You're the one who's been killing all those people," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"So I am," he said. "Too bad you won't be around to see me get MacLeod." 

"But why take me?" Blair asked. "I mean, if it's MacLeod you want...." 

"Trying to find you will give Det. Ellison and MacLeod something else to do," he said. "I may even let them find you eventually." 

He took a deep breath and smiled. "First things first," he said. He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. 

Duncan was standing in the parking lot when Jim drove up. The first thing Jim saw after spotting the Immortal was that Blair's car was still there. He swore under his breath as he pulled into a parking space and stopped. Getting out of the truck, he walked over to Duncan. 

"Got anything?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, and you're not going to like it," Duncan said. 

"So what else is new," Jim muttered. "Let's have it." 

"I went by the Anthro office," Duncan said. "It seems that someone calling himself Simon Banks called the Anthro and left a message for Blair, telling him to get to the station ASAP because something had happened to you." 

"Simon's been at the mayor's office all morning," Jim said as he and Duncan walked over to Blair's car. 

Duncan remained quiet as Jim checked out the Volvo and the surrounding area. The detective's face was granite by the time he was finished. 

"Nothing here," he said. "It's our headhunting Immortal, I'd bet on it." 

"So would I," Duncan said. "He takes Blair and gives you a distraction." Duncan's cell phone rang. "MacLeod." 

"Is the cop with you?" 

Duncan handed Jim the phone. "He wants to talk to you," he said. 

"Ellison," he growled. 

"Yes, Detective, I have him," he said. "Go to MacLeod's penthouse and wait there. I'll call later. Don't call any of your cop buddies." Chuckling softly, he hung up. 

"He wants me to wait for his call at the penthouse," Jim said, handing the phone back to Duncan. "He said not to call the police." 

"Let's go," Duncan said. "Adam and Joe will be there." "If he hurts Blair, I'll take his head off with my bare hands," Jim promised. 

"Of that, I have no doubt." 

Abandoned Rectory 

"How long are you planning on holding me?" Blair asked. 

"Not long," the man said. He glanced at his watch. "You should be out of here in a few hours." 

Blair didn't know whether or not he was relieved, especially if he was going to have to spend those hours tied up. Maybe he could find out something that could help Jim. 

"Why are you doing this?" Blair asked. "I mean, killing all those people. Doesn't that seem to be, I dunno, a little dramatic?" 

"It would take longer than either of us has to explain," the man said. "Let's just say that some debts are worth waiting for." 

"So this is about revenge?" 

"Revenge doesn't even begin to cover it," he said. "I intend to pay him in kind for what he did to me, and then I intend to kill him." 

"If you want to kill him, why not just do it?" Blair asked. "Why kill all those others?" 

"I wanted to get his attention," he said. He sighed. "Do you intend to talk me to death? If so, I'll gag you and save my ears." With that, Blair fell silent. 

*I hope I remember this after he does whatever it is he's going to do,* he thought. _Maybe it'll help them figure out who this guy is._

Duncan stood by the bar and watched Jim. The Sentinel had said very little since they got to the penthouse, leaving it to Duncan to explain to Joe and Methos what had happened to Blair. At that moment, he was standing by the window, looking out. 

Methos walked up to Duncan and handed him a beer. "Anything from him?" he asked, nodding toward Jim. 

"Not a word," Duncan said. "If anything happens to Blair . . . ." 

"You'll hold yourself responsible, I know," Methos said. Duncan glared at him. "We've had this conversation before." 

"And you'll probably have it again," Joe said, walking into the room. "Rich is going to bring my laptop when he comes up. I may have some files that will help us." 

"It's not your fault," Jim said quietly as he turned around. 

"It's not your fault, either," Duncan said. 

"That's what Blair always tells me when something happens to him," Jim said. 

"Do you believe him?" Duncan asked. 

"Not any more than you do when he tells you," Jim said, indicating Methos. 

"Point taken," Duncan said. "I take it Blair gets into a lot of trouble." 

Jim smiled. "I think trouble is his middle name," he said. "He's been kidnapped, shot, dosed with a designer drug, narrowly missed being blown up by a drug lab." 

"I see your point," Joe smiled. 

Just then the phone rang and Duncan grabbed it. "MacLeod," he said. "Put the cop on." 

Duncan handed the phone to Jim. "Ellison." 

"Sufficiently worried?" the voice asked. 

"If you've hurt him. . ." Jim started. 

"I haven't hurt him," the voice said. "Hear for yourself." 

There was some shuffling noise for a couple of seconds. "Jim?" Blair finally asked in a quiet voice. 

"Baby, are you all right?" Jim asked. 

"I've had better days," Blair said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. 

"I know what you mean," Jim said. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Blair said. 

Jim heard the sound of a knife being withdrawn from its sheath. "Blair, what's going on?" he asked. 

"Oh my God!" Blair exclaimed. 

"Blair?!" Jim yelled. The others were staring at him wide-eyed. "Blair, talk to me!" 

"He's got a knife!" Blair yelled back. "No, don't! Please don't!" 

"Say goodbye to your lover," a voice said. 

"Jim, I love you," Blair managed to say. 

"Don't!" Jim yelled. "Blair!" He heard the knife whistle in the air. He heard Blair's brief exclamation and the expulsion of his last breath then--nothing. 

"Blair," Jim whispered. "Oh God, Blair." He dropped to his knees. Another voice come on the phone. "You'll find your lover's body at the old rectory on Penn and 41st," he said. "Tell MacLeod this is just the beginning." With that, the line went dead. 

Duncan and Methos knelt beside Jim. "Jim?" Methos asked. "He killed Blair," Jim said tonelessly. "I heard him kill Blair." 

"Dear God," Joe said quietly. 

"He said we could find his body at the old rectory on Penn and 41st," Jim said. He looked at MacLeod. "He said to tell you this is just the beginning." 

"Come on," Duncan said. "Let's go get Blair." 

"I need. . .I need to call the station," Jim said, not moving. 

"I'll take care of it," Joe said. A glance at Duncan assured him there would be no phone call. 

"Come on," Duncan said. He helped Jim off the floor. They grabbed Joe's keys and headed out, leaving Joe at the penthouse. 

Jim didn't say a word the entire trip. In fact, no one said anything. It took over half an hour to reach the old rectory. Jim was out of the car before Duncan could turn off the engine. Methos and Duncan were close behind him. 

Jim came to a grinding halt just inside the door. He could see Blair lying on a make shift altar at the front. Jim walked up to him, legs threatening to give out every step of the way. He finally reached Blair. Duncan and Methos followed him. 

Blair looked like he was sleeping. There was very little blood around the knife; he had died almost instantly, so the wound didn't have time to bleed. His hair was fanned out, giving him an angelic look, at least to Jim. 

He was still bound by the ropes so Duncan and Methos quickly untied him. As soon as they did, Jim scooped him up and fell to his knees. His tears finally came and he sobbed as he rocked his dead lover's body, the knife still in his chest. 

Duncan knelt in front of him. "Jim, let me have Blair so we can take care of him," he said. 

"No!" Jim said. "I can take care of him. Only I can do it." 

"Please, Jim," Duncan pleaded. 

"I'm his Blessed Protector," Jim said as he rocked. "I'll take care of him." 

Duncan sighed and stood up. He walked over to Methos. "Now what?" the younger Immortal asked. "He won't revive until we get that knife out of his chest and we can't do it while Jim has him." 

"I know that," Methos said. "So do we let him think Blair is dead?" 

"I don't think we can," Duncan said. "If we do, one way or the other, he'll end up dead." 

"Well, let's get it over with," Methos said. He pulled out a gun. 

"You're going to shoot him?" Duncan asked. 

"You sound surprised," Methos said. "Would you rather I take his head?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Then shall we?" 

They walked over to where Jim was kneeling. Although his sobs had subsided, his tears still flowed and he was still rocking Blair's body. They stood in front of him. Methos raised the gun and aimed it at Jim's chest. 

"Jim," he said quietly. 

Jim looked up and saw the gun pointed at him. He stopped rocking. "Thank you," was all he said as the trigger was pulled. 

The bullet hit him in the chest and entered his heart. He was dead before his body hit the floor. Duncan quickly moved Blair's body off Jim and laid them side by side. Methos pulled the knife out, wrapping it in a handkerchief. He thought Blair might want it. 

"Now we wait," Duncan said. 

"This will take a while," Methos said. "There's a convenience store a couple of blocks away. I'll get us some coffee. Duncan smiled and nodded. 

Blair took a deep breath and started coughing. It took a minute but he remembered what had happened. His eyes flew open as his hands went to his chest. Finding no knife or even a wound, he sat up to get a better look. As he did, he realized his head was pounding. 

"Welcome back." 

Blair looked over and saw Duncan and Methos sitting a few feet away. Duncan got up and walked over to him. He knelt down next to Blair, handing him a bottle of water. Blair drank about half the bottle before he stopped. 

"Thanks," he said. He looked down and saw all the blood on his shirt. Opening it, however, he saw nothing there. 

He looked at Duncan. "He stabbed me, I know it," he said. "I saw the knife... I saw it start to enter my chest. I felt it." 

"Yes, he did," Duncan said. "You've been dead for the past three hours." 

"What do you mean I was dead?" Blair asked. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You mean I'm Immortal, don't you?" 

"You are Immortal," Methos said. "Welcome to the club." 

"Jim," said Blair. "Does Jim know? I've got to find him." Duncan motioned with his head. Blair turned and saw Jim lying there. Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked at his lover. He looked back at Duncan and Methos. 

"He should be coming around before long," Duncan said. 

"Jim's an Immortal too," Blair stated. 

"If he hadn't been, I wouldn't have shot him." Methos said. "I don't normally go around creating Immortals but he refused to let you go so you could revive. He thought I was killing him for good so he could be with you." 

"He always said that if I died first, he would be right behind me," Blair said. "You sound so blas' about it." 

"I don't do it lightly," Methos said, coming over and kneeling next to Duncan. 

"You and Jim feel the same way about each other that Adam and I do," Duncan said. "I know what I would feel like if something happened to him." 

"So now what?" Blair asked. 

"Now we wait for Jim to wake up," Methos said. 

That took another hour. At first, Jim didn't realize what had happened. All he knew or cared about was that Blair wasn't dead. He hugged the younger man to him so hard Blair could barely breathe. It finally dawned on him that they should both be dead. He turned his narrowed eyes to Methos and Duncan. He opened his mouth to ask questions, but Duncan held up his hands. 

"I'll explain everything in a little while," Duncan said. "Right now, we need to get out of here. We'll go by your loft and let you get some things. I want you staying with us until Monday. You're new, and you'll be easy targets." 

Jim and Blair were too exhausted to argue with him. They got off the floor, and the quartet walked out of the rectory. 

They stopped by the loft long enough for them to get their things. They also stopped by the university to pick up Blair's backpack. After what seemed like an eternity to the new Immortals, they finally got back to the apartment. 

They were almost to the penthouse when the presence of another Immortal hit them. Jim and Blair moaned and grabbed their heads, while Duncan and Methos drew their swords. 

"Another Immortal?" Jim asked. 

Methos nodded as he ran his card key through the lock. When they walked in to the penthouse, they saw Joe being thoroughly kissed by a red-haired young man. With a sigh, Duncan and Methos lowered their swords. 

"Richie, that's a good way to lose your head," Duncan growled. 

The young man kissed Joe one last time before turning around. "Good to see you too, Mac," he said. "Hello, old man." 

"Ryan," Methos said. 

"Mac, your security system is so good, Houdini couldn't get in here," the young man chuckled. "Joe had to come to the lobby to get me." 

Jim and Blair were looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, this is Richie Ryan. Rich, Jim is the police detective working on the case," Duncan said. "Blair is his partner." 

Richie looked at the two men. "You don't carry swords?" he asked. 

"They've been Immortal for all of five hours," Duncan said. "Cut 'em some slack." 

"So our head hunter did kill Blair," Joe said. "Who killed Jim?" 

"I did," Methos said. Joe's mouth dropped open. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." 

He walked over to Blair and pulled something out of his pocket. "This is for you," he said. 

"What's this?' Blair asked. 

"It's the knife that killed you," Methos said. "Anyone want a beer?" 

"You are one sick puppy," Richie said. 

Blair unwrapped the knife and stared at it. Suddenly, he began to shake. Jim wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He guided his lover over to the couch, pulling him onto his lap. He still had the knife in his hand. Jim took it and set it on the table. 

"We have a lot to talk about," Duncan said. "I don't know if I can kill someone," Blair said, "if I can take someone's head." 

"Well, you've got two choices," Duncan said. "You kill or be killed." 

"Or you spend the rest of your life on holy ground," Methos said. "Something I've always tried to avoid." 

"Are you going to teach us?" Jim asked. 

"I suppose I'll have to," Duncan said. He looked at his lover. " And since Adam here played such a large part, he gets to help me." 

"Wait a minute," Methos said. "I haven't had a student in five hundred years." 

"Then it's time you had another one," Duncan smiled. Joe and Richie just chuckled. 

"I really hate this," Methos muttered. 

"Good thing you love me," Duncan said. Methos just glared at him. "Can you get off work tomorrow?" Duncan asked. "We have a lot to do and it'll take most of the weekend to do it." 

"Probably," Jim said. "With the case at a stand still, I don't think there'll be a problem." 

"Duncan," Blair said quietly, "you said that none of us know our parents." 

"That's true," Duncan told him. 

"And I always thought I just looked like my father," Blair said. 

"The man I knew as my father disowned me and cast me out of the village," Duncan said. "He told me I was the devil's spawn. The next time I saw him, he was dying after a battle. I didn't even know what I was." 

"Naomi loves you," Jim said. "I guess that means I was adopted as well." 

"There's a lot you'll need to know," Duncan said. "But we can start after you've had some sleep. You can have the far bedroom." 

"Is it all right to be scared?" Blair asked. 

"We'd be worried if you weren't," Richie said. "Fear is not a bad thing." 

"I think you're right," Jim said. "Let's go to bed." He helped Blair stand up, then stood up himself. "We'll see you in the morning." Jim took Blair's hand and they walked into the bedroom. 

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Joe asked. 

"I think so," Duncan said. "It'll take some adjustments but they've got each other. That will help." 

"They can still continue with their current lives," Richie said. 

"Until one of them dies in public," Methos said. 

Jim and Blair showered in silence then climbed into bed. They just lay there holding each other, not saying a word. 

It was Blair who broke the silence. "Jim," he said quietly. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"Is this going to change anything between us?" he asked. "I mean. . ." 

"Blair, I love you," Jim said, " and I will always love you, whether or not we're Immortal. Actually, being Immortal has its advantages." 

"Such as?" 

"Such as being able to love you for hundreds of years," he said. "Centuries instead of decades." 

"There is that," Blair said, giving him a small smile. He looked up. "Will you love me now?" 

"Now and always," Jim said, pulling Blair up to kiss him. 

Simon didn't raise too much of a fuss when Jim asked for a long weekend. Jim promised not to leave pager range and to come in if anything new turned up in the case. 

Blair only had one class to teach, and he was able to get someone to cover that so they both had the weekend off. They got dressed and went into the living room. 

Duncan didn't have Friday classes, so he was off as well. The others were up and standing in the kitchen drinking coffee while Duncan was trying to cook breakfast. Richie poured them both coffee and moved the creamer and sugar next to them. 

"Thanks," Jim said, fixing his coffee. 

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Blair asked. 

"You mean after I finally manage to get breakfast made?" Duncan asked, glaring at everyone. The others quickly moved of this way. 

"After breakfast, we find you swords," Duncan said. "Weight training, endurance, martial arts, swords. Blair, I'll be honest. It will be harder for you. Jim goes to the gym regularly. Being in covert ops gives him a distinct advantage." 

"How do you know I was in covert ops?" Jim asked. 

"You have your ways," Duncan said. "Although I think Joe can hold off on your watchers for a while." 

"There are distinct advantages to being head of the North American division," Joe chuckled. "I'll assign you two a watcher but as long as you're training with Duncan, I'll do it." 

"There are so many questions," Blair said. "Yeah," Jim agreed. 

"It's all part of the Game," Duncan said, "and, no, I don't know why it's called that. Some people say it's the time of the Gathering when all Immortals are drawn into the Game." 

He started dishing up the food. "Our fights are one on one, no one can interfere," he said. 

"Our noble clan leader will tell you to fight honorably," Methos said. He snagged a plate. "I say you fight as dirty as your opponent does." 

"You would," Duncan said. 

"It's kept me alive," Methos reminded him, "and you on a couple of occasions." 

"Which you'll never let me forget," Duncan grinned. 

Blair leaned over to Richie. "Please tell me most Immortals aren't like those two," he said. 

"Nah," Richie said. "Most of us are relatively sane." 

"I heard that," Duncan said. 

"You were supposed to." The others chuckled and Joe kissed Richie. 

"Who taught you?" Jim asked. 

"I've had several teachers," Duncan said. "A clansman named Connor MacLeod taught me how to use the sword. The martial arts I learned in Japan and China. I've had many different teachers and not all of them were about fighting. One of my teachers once told me we fight to stay alive, but don't forget to live." 

"There's a lot we need to know I realize that," Jim said. "How much will our lives change?" 

"For the moment, aside from the obvious, it won't," Duncan said. 

"The only person outside of us who knew Blair was killed is the Immortal who killed him," Methos said. "And we're the only ones who know about Jim." 

"If we don't get any older, we'll have to move eventually," Blair said. 

"You can age your appearance," Richie said. "At least you're in your twenties. I was nineteen when I died the first time. That was six years ago." 

"Eat," Duncan said. "We've got work to do." 

There were two penthouses on that floor. Duncan and Methos lived in one. The other had been turned into a mini gym. No fancy equipment here -- well not much. It was mostly free weights, gym bags and mats. 

They walked across the room. Duncan slipped a key into a lock, turned it then pressed a button. A panel slid back, revealing what looked to be two dozen swords. 

"Never reveal everything to someone you've just met," Duncan smiled. Jim just glared. "Let's find your swords." 

Jim ended up with a broadsword nearly four feet in length. Blair took a katana much like Duncan's. It was lighter, making it easier for him to work with. 

"Why so many swords?" Blair asked. 

"You never know when you may have to use someone else's weapon," Duncan said. "It never hurts to have a working knowledge of how to use them." 

"Are they from people you've fought?" Jim asked. 

"Some of them," Duncan said. "Yours are from friends who were killed. Richie's sword is from a teacher of mine." 

"We'll teach you how to take care of them," Methos said, "as well as conceal them." 

"You'll learn to carry them everywhere," Richie added. 

"Shall we get started, gentlemen?" Duncan smiled. 

Jim stuck his head in the bedroom. "Chief, dinner's ready," he said. 

"I'm dead, Jim," Blair mumbled, his head buried in a pillow. 

"Yes, but you'll revive," Jim said. "Sore?" 

Blair had spent most of the day being tossed around. "Sore doesn't begin to cover it," he moaned. 

"Come and eat," Jim said. "Later, I'll give you a massage." Blair perked up. "Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Monday Morning - Week Three 

Returning to work Monday morning was a little daunting, more so for Blair than Jim. The detective spent the morning going over some backed up paper work. It took all his willpower not to keep picking up the phone to call the younger man. He knew Duncan was at the university and would keep an eye on him. 

Duncan told Blair to keep his office door locked when he was alone and to avoid being alone whenever possible. Jim would wait for him at the station. Hopefully, he wouldn't get into any trouble before he was ready for it. 

Blair still had doubts if he could kill someone, but he knew he had no choice now. If he wanted to keep on living, it meant he had to kill if necessary. It also meant he could stay with Jim. That alone was worth learning to fight, to kill. 

Jim was having the same problem. He'd killed before, in self defense and defense of others, but this was different. He'd never killed like this before. He knew he would do it, but he knew it would never be easy for either of them, especially Blair. 

Jim and Blair spent the evenings with Duncan, learning to fight. There was applause the first time Blair threw Duncan over his shoulder. Since he and Jim had started running in the morning, Blair's stamina was increasing, and the workouts, while strenuous, didn't leave him feeling like he was going to keel over. 

For over a week, there was nothing. While everyone hoped the head hunter was gone, they knew he wasn't. He wanted to take Duncan's head for whatever reason and they knew he wouldn't give up, not after all that he'd already done. 

Joe and Richie decided to stay in Cascade. Joe would work the watcher angle, while Richie spent a lot of time with Blair. It was nice for the new Immortal to have someone close to his own age to talk to. 

Jim spent time talking to the other Immortals and Joe. Joe told Jim the story of how he became a watcher, while Duncan and Methos told him other stories. The group was becoming good friends. It wasn't an easy road, but nothing worth having ever is. 

Saturday - Workout Area 

Blair wondered if an Immortal could die from exhaustion. After a morning run and light workout with Jim, they had gone over to Duncan's. Then, it was two hours of martial arts and weight training before they stopped for lunch. 

After lunch, it was time for sword training. Duncan took them through the proper techniques, offensive and defensive. After that, they paired off for mock fights to try what they'd learned. That day, it was Jim and Duncan, Methos and Blair. 

Joe and Richie were there as well. Richie helped the new Immortals out when they needed it, but he mostly worked by himself. Joe sat there either working on his laptop or reading. 

They'd been at it for a half hour and Blair felt and looked like a pin cushion. There were little tears and blood spots all over his shirt. He was also getting tired. His stamina was increasing but he had a long way to go before he'd be up with the other Immortals in the room. 

"Hang on a minute," Blair said, out of breath. "I need a break." 

"The Immortal you face isn't likely to give you a break," Methos said. "Let's go." 

Jim and Duncan stopped their sparring to watch them. Richie and Joe were watching as well. 

Methos and Blair began sparring again. It was very obvious that Blair was tired. It didn't take long for Methos to disarm him by running his sword through Blair's right arm. Blair's sword fell to the floor. 

"Pick it up," Methos said. "Use your left hand." 

"Go to hell," Blair said, moving away. 

"Do you want someone to take your head?" Methos asked. "Pick up your sword." 

"I think it's time for a break," Jim said. 

"He goes until I say he's finished," Methos stated. 

"Not this time," Jim said, moving over to Blair. 

"Yes, this time," Methos said, "or would you rather he lose his head?" 

"I said not this time." 

Suddenly Jim found, Methos' sword at his throat. "Do _not_ interfere with me when I'm teaching," Methos said, his voice low and menacing. He began to push his sword in Jim's neck, causing him to back up. 

"Do you think I do this because it's fun?" Methos asked. "I do it because it's necessary. I do it to keep him alive." Jim's back hit the wall. "I'd assumed that was one of your priorities as well. Was I wrong?" 

"No," Jim whispered. 

"Then let me do what needs to be done," Methos said. He lowered his sword. 

Suddenly, he was whirled around. Before the ancient Immortal knew what was going on, he found himself on the floor with a bloody nose. Raising his eyes, Methos found himself looking at Blair standing there with a clenched fist. 

"Never do that again," Blair said, emphasizing each word. "If you do, I'll give you more than a bloody nose." 

"All right, enough," Richie said, walking up to them. "Everyone step back and take a deep breath." 

"I can't do this! I'm not a killer!" Blair cried. His eyes were filled with tears. "I wish I had stayed dead!" With that, Blair turned and ran out of the room. 

Jim started to go after him, "Stay put, Jim," Joe said. "Richie, go after him. I'll stay with the children." Richie smirked and headed out of the room. 

Methos grabbed a towel and wiped the blood away. "Now that you two are finished testing your testosterone levels," Joe said, "do you think you can calm down?" 

"I just don't want the kid to lose his head," Methos said. 

"I know that," Joe said. "Hell, if you were both free, you'd probably have seduced him by now." The trio glared at him. 

"Adam, your people skills are sadly lacking," Joe continued. "You're dealing with someone who abhors violence. This goes against everything he believes in, and he's having trouble dealing with it. He's doing what he has to, but I imagine it's costing him quite a lot." 

"He has nightmares," Jim said quietly. "He dreams of headless bodies and heads without bodies. He wakes up screaming that he's covered in blood and it won't come off. He's hyperventilating and his heart is beating so fast I think it's going to burst." 

"It doesn't show," Duncan said. 

"Because Blair's a master at hiding his feelings from people who don't know him," Jim said. 

"And he can lie with the best of them," Joe smiled. "Jim, I know you're trying to protect him, but you won't always be there. He has to learn to protect himself." 

"I know that," Jim sighed, "but I've always been afraid something like this would happen." 

"Well, maybe now that it has, we can move past it," Duncan stated hopefully. 

"I hope so," Jim said. 

"He'll be fine," Joe said. "Let him talk to Richie. It'll help." 

Richie found Blair sitting on the floor at the end of the hall. There were tear tracks on his face. Richie sat down across from him. 

"Are they mad at me?" Blair asked quietly. 

"No," Richie said. "Listen, Blair, I understand how you feel. I was nineteen when I became Immortal. When I died, a beautiful woman died as well--Duncan's fianc. I came back, but she didn't. It's been six years, but I still dream about that night." 

"Is it hard for you?" Blair asked. "To take someone's head, I mean?" 

"Sometimes it's harder than others," Richie said. "The first head I took was a man named Mako. He worked for the Texas Justice System chasing fugitives. This time, it was a girl from a small town who'd killed her husband. The husband's father told her she'd never make it to trial, so she ran. He ran her down with his car while she was trying to get away from him. When he blamed her for it, I lost it. Ten minutes later, he lost his head. Once I started the fight, I couldn't stop. 

"For the first two years, things were screwy. I went looking for fights, any fight, and I took a lot of heads. I got tired. If it wasn't for Joe, I'd still be doing it or dead because I challenged the wrong person." 

"It all seems so abstract, you know," Blair said quietly. "Like this is some nightmare I can't wake up from." 

"Yeah," Richie said. "Listen, I know Adam can come on a little strong." Blair snorted. "But he does have your best interests in mind." 

"I'm no good at this," Blair insisted. "Jim's a lot better at this, and we started at the same time." 

"But Jim's had training like this before," Richie said. "You haven't. Army Rangers, covert ops, Peru, cop." 

"I know but. . ," Blair said, his voice was quiet and shaky, and the tears were threatening to fall again. 

"It's okay to cry," Richie told him. "We've all done it. Sometimes you have to cry or go crazy." He patted Blair's arm. "You ready to go back in?" 

"I guess so," Blair said. They stood up. Blair looked at his shirt. "I need a new shirt." They walked toward the gym. 

The others looked up as Richie and Blair walked into the gym. Blair walked over to Jim who pulled him into a hug. "You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Blair said. "I'll live." Jim kissed the top of his head. "I think what everyone needs is a break," Joe said. "How about a night at a club. Dinner, drinks, some good music." 

"A place where the steaks are an inch thick, served with onion blossoms and a homemade peach cobbler that the gods would kill for," Jim said. 

"You know such a place?" Methos asked. 

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "Maxine's," they said together. 

Maxine's, from the outside, looked like a hole in the wall. Inside it was old but clean. There was a band but no dance floor. The band played soft rock, jazz and blues. It wasn't a place where you went to conduct business. It was a place you went to after conducting business to relax. 

At eight that evening, the six men walked in. They found a table out of the way of the main floor. Duncan and Methos took the chairs, while the others sat in the booth. The waitress came over, took their drink orders and left menus. 

They all ordered steaks, onion blossoms, and peach cobbler, as well as pitchers of beer. The food was as good as promised and the atmosphere was wonderful... until Bubba and his friends got there. 

Five men came in and took a table in the corner. They were loud but didn't bother anyone, at least until they finished their third pitcher of beer. At one point in the evening, Methos leaned over and kissed Duncan. This act of affection was seen by Bubba and friends and, by genetic design, they couldn't let it go. They got up and walked over to them. 

"Well, what do we have here?" one asked. 

"Looks like a couple of fags to me," another said. 

"More like a half dozen," Richie said, looking around. 

"Is there something we can help you... gentlemen with?" Duncan asked. 

"We don't like your kind here," one said. 

"And what kind would that be?" Jim asked. 

"He must mean long haired types born in Scotland," Methos said. 

"Must be," Joe agreed. 

"Why don't you and the rest of your butt buddies go back where you came from," Bubba said. 

"I was born here," Jim said. 

"I have no idea where I was born," Richie said. 

"Neither do I," Methos added. 

"Sorry to hear that," Blair sympathized. 

"Don't worry about it," Methos said. 

"Guys, these people want us to leave," Joe said, stating the obvious. 

"I'm not ready to go," MacLeod pouted. 

"Me either," Richie said. 

"We didn't ask if you were ready," one man said. "We want you gone now." 

"Mac, didn't you just say you weren't ready to go?" Blair queried. 

"I thought I did," Duncan said. 

"I heard you say it," Joe agreed, helpfully. 

"Me, too," Richie chimed in. 

"I know I said it," Duncan said. 

One of the men reached down and pulled Duncan up. "We said for you to go now." 

The room got quiet. Duncan looked at the hand on his arm. There was no expression on his face but his eyes were a combination of fire and ice. 

"Remove your hand," Duncan said quietly, "or I'll do it for you." 

"Aw," Bubba said. "Did I hurt the widdle fag's feelings?" 

The next thing the man knew, he was on the floor with a broken wrist. "Aw," Duncan mimicked, "Did I hurt the widdle mowon's wist?" 

He looked at the man's friends. "You might want to take your friend out and have that wrist set," he said. He sat back down and took a drink. 

Before he could take another, Duncan was again pulled out of his chair. This time, Duncan ended up on the floor with a bloody nose. 

"Should they have done that?" Blair asked curiously. 

"Nope," Richie said. 

"Didn't think so." 

"You wanted a fight," Duncan said, getting up off the floor, "now you've got one." 

The fight started. 

The four men with Bubba just didn't know when to quit. Jim got pulled into it when one of them took a swing at him. Another ten minutes and all four of them were unconscious on the floor. 

Jim heard the sirens in the distance. Somehow, he just knew they were headed for the bar. When the officers came storming in, the four men, not including Bubba who was nursing his wrist, were still out cold and Jim, Duncan, and the others were drinking their beer. 

"All right," one of the officers said, "someone want to tell me why these gentlemen are lying on the floor?" 

"Because it's like really hard to stand up when you're unconscious, man," Blair intoned. 

The officer took a look at the group. "Det. Ellison, is that you?" he asked. 

Jim opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out his driver's license. He looked at it, Blair looked at it and nodded, then he put it back in his wallet and put it back in his pocket. 

"Yes," he said, looking back at the officer. 

The officer shook his head. "Detective, can you tell me what happened?" he asked. 

"Yes, I can," Jim said. He stopped talking. 

The officer waited. 

"So tell me," he finally said. 

"They came over to our table," Jim said. "Told Duncan. . ." 

"That's me," Duncan volunteered. 

"That's him. Told Duncan they wanted him to leave," Jim said. "Duncan said he wasn't ready to leave." 

"I did say that," Duncan said. 

"We all heard him," Richie said. 

"Then they said it again," Jim said. "Then one of them grabbed him." 

"Grabbed my arm," Duncan said. 

"I asked Richie if he should've done that." Blair said. 

"I said nope," Richie said. 

"When he wouldn't move his hand, Duncan moved it for him." 

"After that, one of them hit me," Duncan said. "I hit him back." 

"One of them took a swing at me," Jim said, "so I swung back. They just kept swinging." 

"Why did they want you to leave?" 

"They called me a fag," Duncan said. "I am not a fag." 

"No, you're not," Methos soothed. 

"I am bisexual," Duncan said. 

"Yes, you are," Methos agreed. 

"All right," the officer said with a sigh. "It looks like they started it, so you're free to go. If we need anything else, we'll get in touch with you. Just give your names to the officer at the door." 

"Come on, guys," Methos said. "We'll drop you off at the loft. You can get your truck tomorrow." He got up and headed for the door. The others got up and followed him out, staggering as they went. 

Friday - Week Four 

Methos kissed Duncan as he crawled out of bed and dressed. "Where are you going, love?" Duncan asked. 

"There's some book stores I'm going to visit," Methos said. "I'll be gone most of the day." 

"Then how about I make something special for dinner," his lover smiled. 

"Sounds wonderful," Methos said. He kissed Duncan. "I'll see you this evening." He grabbed his coat and headed out. Duncan turned over and went back to sleep. 

Methos spent the morning at two book stores. After a light lunch, he headed for the third one on his list. As he got out of his care, a buzz hit him then was gone. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He slipped his hand inside his coat and touched his sword. After a moment, he went inside the store. 

He spent an hour there with no sign of another Immortal. Still no buzz as he crossed the parking lot. As he reached for the door of the car, it hit him. Before he could turn around, he felt a sting in the back of the neck. He lost consciousness before he could see who it was. 

No one was around as the Immortal carelessly loaded Methos in to the back of his car. The tranquilizer would keep an Immortal out for hours. He knew this because he had tested it on several Immortals before he took their heads. There would be plenty of time before he came around to do what he had to do. 

He drove to an abandoned warehouse he had rented just for this purpose. Driving into the huge structure, he stopped in front of a raised platform. The only things on the platform were a two-foot-high block of solid wood and several coils of rope. He dragged Methos out of the car and dropped him on the platform. He stripped the unconscious man of his coat and shirt, then tied him to the wood with his head hanging off in front. It was at the perfect angle for a beheading. Nothing to do now but wait. 

Something was wrong, and Duncan knew it. It was after seven that evening and no sign of Methos. Granted, the ancient Immortal could get lost in a book store, but not when he knew Duncan had something special planned. 

At eight p.m., Duncan picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Ellison." 

"Jim, this is Mac," he said. 

"What's up, teach?" Jim smiled. 

"Have you seen Adam?" Duncan asked. 

"Not since last night," Jim said. "What's wrong?" 

"He left this morning to visit some book stores," Duncan said. "He should have been back two hours ago." 

"You don't think he just forgot about the time?" Jim queried. By this time, Blair was standing next to him. 

"We had _plans_ for this evening, and he'd never forget that," Duncan said quietly, worry creeping into his voice. 

"Sit tight," Jim said. "We're on our way." 

"What's wrong?" Blair asked as Jim hung up. "Adam was due home two hours ago," Jim said. "Duncan is worried. So am I." 

"You think our head hunter has him?" Blair asked. 

"If I had a farm, I'd bet it." He grabbed his keys and their coats and they left. 

There was still no word when Jim and Blair arrived at the penthouse. Duncan was pacing back and forth in the living room when they walked in. 

"Where's Joe and Richie?" Blair asked. 

"Out for the evening," Duncan answered. "They won't be back until late." He stopped pacing and looked at them. "Part of me says he's fine, nothing's wrong," he said. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Another part of me is afraid I've lost him. If that's true, I don't know what I'll do." 

"Adam is fine, I'm sure," Blair said with more conviction than he felt. If the truth were known, Jim and Blair were both afraid that the man was indeed dead. Jim squeezed Blair's hand. 

When Methos finally woke up, he had a massive headache. He also noticed that he was tied to a block of wood. 

"This is nice," he muttered as he jerked on the ropes. He noticed the buzz in his head. 

"Good. You're awake." 

Methos looked up as a man walked up to him. "And you are?" he asked. 

"The man who's going to take your head," he said. 

"I see," Methos said. "Since you're going to kill me over MacLeod, may I at least know why?" 

"An eye for an eye," he said. "He killed my lover so I'll kill his." 

"So do it and get it over with." 

"Oh, no, not yet," he said. "You see, I saw him take my lover's head so he'll see me take yours." 

"A showman, huh?" Methos sighed. "It figures. What's to keep MacLeod from taking your head while you're recovering from my quickening?" 

"His overwhelming sense of honor," he said. "He'll wait until I've recovered before we fight." 

He looked at Methos. "You talk as much as that cop's pretty boy I killed," he said. "You know, I never read about that in the paper. I wonder why?" 

"I haven't a clue." 

"Oh, well," he said. "Time to get started." He pulled out a cell phone and dialed. 

When the phone rang, Duncan snatched it up. "MacLeod," he growled. Jim turned up his hearing so he could hear the conversation. 

"Hello, MacLeod," a voice said. "A little worried, are you?" 

"If you've hurt him. . ." 

"I intend to do more than hurt him," he said. "I'm at the warehouse at Sixth and Ocean. I'll see you when you arrive." 

"Who are you?" Duncan asked. 

"A fair question. My name is Robert Paris." With that, the line went dead. 

Duncan visibly paled. Hanging up the phone, he grabbed his coat. "Well?" Jim asked. 

"I'm going after him," Duncan said. "You two stay here and wait for Joe and Richie." 

"Mac. . ." Blair started. 

"I said stay here." With that, he was out the door. 

"I don't think so," Blair said. He looked at Jim. "Got the address, Big Guy?" 

"I do," Jim said. "Let's give him a couple of minutes, then we'll go. With lights and sirens and a little bit of timing, we'll arrive at the same time." 

"He'll yell." 

"Loudly." 

"But not until he's screwed Adam into a wall." 

"Very true." 

"Shall we?" 

"By all means." 

Jim and Blair beat Duncan to the warehouse by five minutes. They waited down the street until they saw him drive up before driving up themselves. While Duncan went in the front, Jim and Blair spotted an open window on the second story reachable by a fire escape. 

Jim and Blair crawled in the window and onto a catwalk, kneeling on a metal platform to see what was going on. Jim surveyed the area, his eyes finding the stairs not far from them. 

"Wait here," Jim said. 

"Where are you going?" Blair asked. 

"To level the playing field," Jim smiled. He kissed Blair and moved away. 

When Duncan walked into the warehouse, he saw a man standing on a platform next to a bound Methos. He quickly headed for the platform. 

"That's close enough, MacLeod," Paris said. He drew his sword and placed it on Methos' neck. 

"He's not part of this," Duncan said. "Let him go." 

"It's justice, MacLeod," Paris said. "You killed my lover, so I'm going to kill yours." 

"If you kill him, I will kill you," MacLeod said. "I promise you." 

"I'll take that chance." Paris raised his sword the brought it down. Before it could strike Methos, it encountered another sword. Paris looked up and saw Jim standing there. 

"Who the hell are you?" Paris asked. 

"Just think of me as a referee," Jim said. 

"You can't interfere," Paris said. He got a good look at Jim. "You're the detective." 

"Very good and I'm not interfering, Jim said. "Your fight is with MacLeod." He knocked Paris off the platform. "Fight him." 

"When I finish with MacLeod, you're next," Paris said. 

"Whatever," Jim smirked. He used his sword to cut the ropes holding Methos. Just as he did, Blair came running up to them. 

"I thought I told you to wait on the catwalk for me," Jim said. 

"Sue me," Blair said as he helped Methos up. 

Paris saw Blair. "I killed you," he said. "I put a knife in your heart." 

He looked at Paris. "You made me Immortal," he said. "Remind me to thank you later. . . if you still have your head." 

Methos was a little shaky, and his legs almost gave out when Blair let go. Blair grabbed him to steady him. 

"Thanks," Methos said quietly. If the truth was known, he'd been more scared than he'd been in centuries. 

"Methos!" Duncan exclaimed, hurrying toward his love. 

"I'm fine," Methos assured him. Duncan took him in his arms and kissed him. Jim kept his eye on Paris to make sure he didn't try anything. 

Methos leaned his forehead on Duncan's chin. "Do what you have to do," he said. 

"My own." 

"Don't worry," Methos said. "One way or another, he dies tonight." 

"Jim, you, Blair, and Methos wait outside," Duncan said. "This time, do as I say and stay outside no matter what you see." 

This time, Jim and Blair nodded. They found Methos' shirt and coat and handed it to the Immortal, who made sure his sword was there then slipped them on. They walked off the platform and, with one last glance over their shoulders, walked out of the building. 

Duncan looked at Robert Paris. "All you had to do was challenge me," he said. 

"That wasn't enough," Paris said. "I wanted you to suffer like I suffered." 

"He came after me," Duncan said. "I gave him ample opportunities to walk away, but he wouldn't. I had no choice but to fight him." 

"And now you'll fight me," Paris said. He raised his sword and attacked. The fight was on. 

The trio were leaning against Mac's car. Jim had moved his truck next to it. It took all their willpower not to go back into the warehouse to help Duncan. 

"Is this the hardest part?" Blair asked. 

"Loving an Immortal is hard, especially for another Immortal," Methos said. "Mac is the first Immortal I've ever had as a lover because it's so hard, knowing what can happen." 

"Wouldn't it be the same when you love a mortal?" Jim asked. 

"It's different," Methos said. "If we're careful and good with a sword, we live for centuries. Mortals, no matter how careful, die after a few years or a few decades. You learn to accept it or you'll go crazy. It hurts, badly, but you go on." 

"But you keep going back to it," Blair said. 

"I've been married sixty-eight times and have had more lovers than I can count or remember," Methos said. "Each one was precious to me, and I wouldn't trade it for anything." 

"Even with the pain?" 

"Even with the pain." 

"Have you done this often with MacLeod?" Jim asked. 

"We both have," Methos said, "more times than either of us cares to think about." 

There was nothing said for the next ten minutes. Suddenly, they heard something that sounded like thunder. Jim winced and covered his ears until he could turn down his hearing. Looking up, they saw the lightening that signaled a quickening. They just didn't know who had won. 

Once the quickening died down, Methos drew his sword. "Now to see if I have to fight," he said, heading for the entrance. Jim and Blair were right behind him. 

When they walked in, they saw one man kneeling and one man without his head. It wasn't until they got closer that they saw MacLeod was still alive. Methos let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

MacLeod was dazed, and his ripped clothes were covered with blood. He didn't speak as Methos and Blair helped him stand. He was weaving as Methos slipped an arm around his waist to steady him. 

Jim walked over to the body. No one said anything as he searched the man's pockets putting everything into an evidence bag. The last thing he took was the man's sword. 

The others watched as Jim found a large piece of glass and placed it next to the neck of Paris' headless body. He then moved the head so it appeared that it had been decapitated that way. Nothing was said as they all walked out of the building. 

They were just out of the building when they heard an explosion. Two minutes later, the building was totally engulfed in flames. They watched a moment, then Jim pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Must have been something volatile stored inside," Methos mused. "Quickenings do that sometimes." 

"This is Det. Ellison. I have a warehouse fire at Sixth and Ocean. Also call Capt. Banks and Dets. Brown and Rafe and have them meet me here." He broke the connection. 

"Blair, go back to the penthouse with these two," Jim said. Methos handed Blair the keys to the t-bird. "I'll meet you there as soon as I finish up here." 

"What are you going to tell Simon?" Blair asked. 

"I found the perp, we fought, the fire started, I couldn't save him," Jim said. "Don't worry. I learned to lie from the best." 

Blair grinned. "Thanks." 

Jim looked up. "I hear the sirens," he said. 

"You better go." Blair nodded, then ushered Duncan and Methos into the car and took off. Jim just waited for the inevitable. 

It was a quiet ride home. Duncan still hadn't said anything and that was worrying Methos. Blair parked the car in the garage and helped Methos maneuver Duncan into the elevator. 

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, a buzz hit them. "Richie and Joe must be home," Methos said. 

They were and they were worried. When they'd returned, they found what would have been a very romantic dinner. There was nothing in the penthouse to let them know where they were. 

Joe started to speak, but Blair motioned for them to be quiet. Methos sat MacLeod on the couch and removed his bloody shirt. Walking into the kitchen, he returned with a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth. 

As he cleaned Duncan, he began to gently speak to him. "Duncan, my beloved, please come back to me," Methos whispered. "I won't make it without you. You're the other half of my soul, my heart. Please come back to me." Leaning close, the ancient Immortal gently kissed Duncan's lips. 

He almost shouted when Duncan responded by kissing him back. "I'm here, my own," he whispered then passed out in his arms. Methos laid him down then covered him with an afghan. 

"Will he be all right?" Blair asked. 

"He'll be fine," Methos said. 

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Richie asked. 

"When Jim gets here," Blair answered. 

"And that will be. . .?" 

"When he's finished at the scene," Blair said. 

Simon chomped down on his cigar then walked over to Jim, who was leaning against his car. "They found a decapitated body inside burned to a crisp," he said. "Was that our serial killer?" 

"Yeah," Jim said. He handed Simon the evidence bag. "I got this out of his pockets before the explosion. I barely got out. There was no way I could go back to get him." 

"No, I guess not," Simon said. "They figure he was decapitated when the windows blew." 

"Look, would it be all right if I did the paper work in the morning?" Jim asked. "We can take a look at this guy's apartment then, too." 

"All right," Simon said. "How did you manage to keep Sandburg out of this?" 

"He wasn't home when I left," Jim said. 

"I knew it had to be something like that," Simon said. "Get outta here. I'll see you tomorrow." Jim nodded, then got in his car and headed out. 

Duncan was still out when the other Immortals felt another buzz. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Joe answered it and let Jim in the penthouse. 

Blair walked over and kissed the detective. "Simon buy it?" he asked. 

"For the moment," Jim said. "We'll know after all the reports are in." He looked at Duncan. "How is he?" 

"I'll be all right," Duncan said. His eyes opened and he smiled at Methos. 

"You had us worried," Methos said, touching his lover's face. 

"Sorry," Duncan said. "He had taken so many heads so quickly it was a bit overwhelming." 

"Someone want to tell us what happened?" Joe asked. 

"I take it our head hunter is no more," Richie said. 

"Duncan took his head," Blair said. 

"He kidnapped Methos," Duncan said. With that he told Joe and Richie the story. They both had stunned looks on their faces by the time he was finished. 

"Duncan," Blair said, "why did you call him Methos?" Duncan looked at his lover who gave him a small nod. "Because that's his name," Duncan said, "his real name." 

"AKA the world's oldest living Immortal," Joe smiled. 

"Just how old are you?" Jim asked. 

"Best guess is a little over five thousand years old," Methos said. "There were no calendars back then. Hell, writing hadn't been invented yet, so just how old I am is not really known. I don't remember the time I was born or my early life." 

"I guess I wouldn't remember everything if I was that old either," Blair said. "No offense." 

"None taken." 

During all this, Duncan had been rubbing Methos' back and neck, quickly turning the comforting massage into sensual pleasure. Methos leaned back against him, slipping between his legs. Duncan took a deep breath and shuddered as he let it out. 

"I think I'll go take a shower, get cleaned up," Duncan said. He managed to get up and make it into the bedroom. 

Methos pushed himself up. "I'm gonna go... help him wash his back," he said and left the room. Joe and Richie chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Jim asked. 

"When you take a quickening, you take in a lot of energy," Richie said. "If it's an old Immortal or someone who's taken a lot of heads, it can be quite a lot of energy. It has to be worked off some way. Add to that it can be very... sexually exciting. Duncan will probably nail Methos to the shower wall, the bedroom wall, and the mattress." 

"And then things will get serious," Joe chuckled. 

"On that note, we'll leave," Jim said. "Tell Duncan I'll call tomorrow and fill him in." 

"Make it tomorrow evening," Richie said. They heard a thump coming from the direction Methos and Duncan had gone. 

"Right," Blair said and they left. 

Two sets of clothes were sacrificed in the aftermath of the quickening Duncan had taken. Methos started the shower, testing the water with his fingers. They had no sooner climbed into the shower when Duncan's mouth latched onto Methos'. As they kissed, Duncan's hands stroked the ancient one's body. 

Duncan had Methos hard and leaking before Methos could catch his breath. He dropped to his knees and took the older man's cock in his mouth. It didn't take long before Methos was at the brink. Duncan inserted his finger into Methos' ass and stroked the man's prostate. With that, Methos let out a scream and came in Duncan's mouth. His lover eagerly swallowed it then licked him clean. 

When Duncan stood up, Methos turned toward the wall. "In me, Highlander," he said. "Do it." 

Duncan slipped into Methos in one stroke and with little preparation. It was a little painful but Methos understood the reason behind it. Duncan was operating on adrenaline right now. They needed to take the edge off. 

Duncan changed his angle slightly and stroked Methos' prostrate with every thrust. The added pleasure made the older Immortal's cock swell, and Duncan reach around to take it in his hand. Pushing his ass back toward Duncan, then his cock forward into Duncan's hand, Methos felt himself shudder as he came. As his climax raced through his body, his ass muscles clenched around Duncan's cock, squeezing his lover's orgasm from him. 

They stood under the water, recovering. Methos quickly washed both of them and got out of the shower. He dried Duncan, then started on himself. As he rubbed the towel across his skin, Duncan began kissing him again. 

Methos smiled as Duncan maneuvered him into the bedroom and on the bed. It was going to be a very long, very enjoyable night. 

The case was closed. The search of Paris' apartment turned up the gun and the sword--Jim had managed to hide it under a mattress and let Brown find it. The forensics reports would be completed in the morning. Jim wrote up the report, hopefully covering all the bases and in some places, lying through his teeth. 

Quite frankly, as long as his report made any sense at all, he was sure no one would question it. The higher-ups would be glad it was over, and he would be glad to have them off his back. Everyone would be happy. 

When Jim got home that evening, he found the living room bathed in the light of candles. Any and every flat surface held one, giving the place a surreal look. 

"Blair?" Jim called. 

"Right here, my love," Blair answered. 

He walked into the light. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue silk shirt that matched his eyes. He slowly walked over to where Jim was standing and reached up to touch the detective's face. 

"It's been a long time since we could just be together and love each other," Blair said by way of explanation. "We both need this." 

"Yes, we do," Jim agreed. He reached up and stroked Blair's cheek. "I love you so much." 

"Why don't you go take a shower," Blair suggested. "It'll help you relax. Your clothes are hanging on the door." 

Jim leaned down and gently kissed Blair. "I won't be long." He headed for the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later, Jim walked out of the bathroom dressed and sipping from the glass of wine Blair had left him. It was then he finally got a look at the loft. A fire was going in the fireplace. Blair had placed their double air mattress in front of it and covered with silk sheets and a quilt and piled with pillows. 

A low table was next to the mattress. On it, was a platter of meat, cheese, and fruits. A small basket held lube and some of their 'toys'. A bowl of massage oil was warming by the fire. 

Blair was sitting on the mattress. "It looks beautiful," Jim said as he walked over to the mattress. 

"I wanted this to be special," Blair said. He patted the mattress and Jim sat down. 

Not much was said for the rest of the night. They fed each other from the platter and drank a bottle of wine. At the same time, they were kissing and undressing each other. 

Their love making started out slow and easy. Blair gave Jim a massage that quietly turned sensual. Blair turned Jim over then straddled his hips. He massaged Jim's chest, paying extra attention to his nipples. Blair moved down between Jim's legs. 

As he massaged Jim's thighs, Blair began to kiss Jim's hard cock. He kissed and licked the shaft, moving down to the balls every now and then. The cock was leaking before Blair kissed his way back up the shaft, taking the head in his mouth. 

Jim groaned and thrust his hips up, trying to get more of his cock in that wonderful mouth. When his hips settled back on the mattress, Blair slowly made his way down the hard shaft relaxing his throat muscles and taking Jim's full length. 

Blair began a rhythm that he knew would drive Jim crazy. Barely touching on the way down he sucked hard on the way up. It didn't take long before Jim shouted Blair's name and came in his lover's eager mouth. 

They gently kissed as Jim's strength returned. As it did, Jim moved Blair on his back. "I want you inside me," Jim said. "then I want inside you." He smiled. "But first things first." 

Reaching over, Jim pulled the anal beads out of the basket. Blair's eyes lit up and he quickly turned over, putting his ass in the air. The strand was two feet long and had thirty-six beads on it. Jim dipped the beads into the massage oil. As he gently eased the beads into Blair's ass, he kissed Blair's back. By the time they were all in, Blair was shivering. 

Jim lay on his back and pulled his legs up. Blair moved between them then lubed his hard cock and his fingers. He inserted one then two into Jim's willing ass. When he inserted three fingers, Jim pushed back against them. Blair removed his fingers and placed his cock at the opening. With a sigh he eased himself inside, not stopping until his hips met Jim's upturned ass. 

Blair began thrusting into Jim, slowly at first but picking up speed gradually. Neither of them would be walking right for a couple of days. 

As Blair's orgasm approached, Jim reached around and grabbed the gold ring hanging from Blair's ass. A moment before his orgasm started, Blair shouted, "Now, Jim, now!" 

As Blair's orgasm started, Jim pulled beads out of Blair's ass, intensifying his orgasm. When it was over, Blair collapsed on his back, trying to remember exactly how to breathe. 

After a couple of minutes, Jim sat up and rolled Blair onto his stomach, placing a pillow under his hips. He lubed his cock, then placed the head of it at Blair's waiting hole. When Blair wiggled against it, Jim eased himself inside, moving slow and easy. Blair gently pushed back. This time, they made it last for several minutes before Jim moaned and emptied his seed into Blair. His young love was right behind him. 

After resting a few minutes, they gently cleaned each other. Most of the candles had already gone out, so it didn't take long to extinguish the rest. That accomplished, the lovers curled up on the mattress, pulled the covers up and were soon asleep. 

Epilogue 

Graduation at Rainier was always a festive occasion. It was especially so this year because Blair Sandburg would be Blair Sandburg, Ph.D., by the time it was over. He would take the summer off, then start that fall as an associate professor. 

Jim and Methos sat with the audience while Duncan sat with the faculty. Simon and Joel sat with Jim, along with most of the detectives from Major Crimes. Daryl was there as well, and when Blair walked across the stage, he had quite a cheering section. 

When the ceremony was over, Blair made his way over to the group, still wearing his robes. He practically leaped into Jim's arms and was thoroughly kissed while the others cheered. 

"You two going to meet us at the restaurant?" Simon asked. 

"Yeah," Jim said. 

"I've got some things to take care of here first," Blair said. 

The detectives were heading for their cars as Duncan came up to them. "Congratulations, _Doctor_ ," he said. 

"Thanks, Mac," Blair said. 

"You two still leaving tomorrow?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah," Methos said. "Duncan's taking me to Egypt." 

"I can't believe it's been nine months," Blair said. "Remember, you're going to meet us in Seacouver in six weeks for a trip to the island," Duncan said. 

"We wouldn't miss that," Jim said. 

"You two have come a long way in those nine months," Methos said. 

"Just keep practicing, and you'll be all right," Duncan said. 

"If you need anything before we get back, get in touch with Joe," Methos said. "He can generally find us." 

"We will," Blair said. 

Blair hugged Duncan and Methos while Jim shook their hands. With that, they headed in separate directions. 

"Something tells me we're going to cross paths with them for a long time to come," Blair said. 

"I have that same feeling, Chief," Jim returned. "Come on. We have a party to go to." 

2004, Seacouver, DeSalvo Dojo 

Duncan was reading his e-mail when he noticed an urgent one near the bottom. He opened and read it. 

Mac,  
Jim _died_. He'll be there tomorrow.  
Will follow next week. Call.  
Blair 

Duncan just sighed. "And so it begins." 

* * *

End To Live, Die and Live Again in Cascade by Kathi C: KathiC61959@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
